


The letter that changed everything | A Tomarry fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Yaoi, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Harry Potter gets a letter when he is sixteen years old. Instead of his Hogwarts letter he should have gotten five years earlier, he receives a letter from professor Riddle, a privet tutor and, although Harry doesn't know this, the dark lord who want to teach him how to use his very special and one of a kind talent.By Gay_Slytherin_Prince and Hufflepuff_King!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 33
Kudos: 216





	1. The Dursleys and the vanishing letter

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this chapter is cross referencing the first and second chapter of HP and the Philophers stone.

Mr and Mrs Dursley lived in a very normal street in privet drive. They were the last people you'd ever except to have anything odd going on about them. All the neighbour thought that the Dursleys were very respectable, Vernon holding down a job as the director of a firm called Grunnings which made drills and Petunia being a member of the neighbourhood watch. Mr Dursley was a large man with hardly any neck whereas his wife had a very thin, long neck which was helpful as she spent much of her time peaking over the garden fence and spying on the neighbours. 

The Dursleys also had a young son, who was just as fat as Mr Dursley for his size despite being only one years old. In their opinion he was the most perfect child in the world (although most would say otherwise and he was often found in the kitchen trying to steal Mrs Dursleys red wine). 

It seemed to be the Dursleys had everything they wanted, a nice house, a nice car, a small family - but they had a secret. They couldn't bear to imagine if anyone would ever discover it. You see, Mrs Dursley had a sister named Lily Potter. Mrs Potter was married to, you guessed it, Mr Potter who was just as bad (according to the Dursleys). They were both freaks. The Dursleys supposed that their young son must be a freak too, although they had never met him. 

They tried not to think about the Potters and focus on their own family as Mrs Dursley did not like thinking about her sister at all. On the very few occasions Mr Dursley had brought up her sister, Mrs Dursley would look upset and change the subject. Mr Dursley did not blame her, he'd be upset too having a freak like that for a sister and brother in law. 

The outside garden of the Dursleys house was very nice indeed, leading to a house that was much the same as all the other houses on privet drive. Inside the house were a lot of photos, most of there very large son. 

It was a cloudy Tuesday morning and Mr Dursley was getting ready for work. He ate Mrs Dursleys fry up for breakfast before he stood up, tried to plant a kiss on Dudley's fat head but missed because Dudley was throwing a tantrum. 'you little tike' is all he said before turning to his wife and giving her a small peck and leaving the house for work. He got into his car and drove the short drive to work. 

It was a normal morning for him, except seeing a strange cat who seemed to be reading a map. At lunch time, he went to the bakery and picked himself up a pastry. It was then that things went a little strange. He bumped into a little man and quickly apologized to him but the man stopped and smiled at him.

"Oh, don't worry! This is the best day in history! Even you muggles should be happy!" The man said. It wasn't until then that he noticed the strange clothes that the man was wearing - and loads of other people for that matter. Mumbling under his breath about horrible fashion trends, Mr Dursley began the walk back to his office. He saw a group who were wearing the same strange clothes and seemed to be talking about something.

"Yes, the Potters. Dead. Except Harry Potter -"

"Yes, they say he defeated him despite being only a year old."

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" 

Mr Dursley went pale. He couldn't believe his ears. _The_ Potters? Mrs Dursleys sister and her freak husband? Dead? The problem was, Mr Dursley couldn't remember if the Potter boy was even named Harry. Was it Harry or Harold? Or was it Larry? Mr Dursley was in shock and ran back to his office and ordered his assistant to make sure he wasn't disturbed. He dialled his home number and just when he was about to dial the last number he froze - 

Mrs Dursley _hated_ talking about the Potters. He wasn't even sure it was the same ones. Potter was a common name so he couldn't just call her. No, he'd wait until he knew for sure. Mr Dursley got back to work and tried his best not to think about the Potters anymore. Just as his mind started to go back to drills, however, Mr Dursley's assistant came in and gasped.

"Look, Mr Dursley!" Mr Dursley turned to look out the window and his eyes widened and his mouth widened. Outside were twenty or so owls flying around with strings attached to their legs. Vernon couldn't believe his eyes. First a cat reading a map, then strange men talking about what could be his sister and brother in law and now owls were flying around in the middle of the day right outside his office. Something wasn't right. Was this the freaks that the Potters had been involved with? Just a few hours later Mr Dursley was on his way home and sitting next to Mrs Dursley on the sofa, watching the six o'clock news.

"Owls have been acting strangely all around the country, coming out during the day. Scientists can't explain this phenomenon." said the news anchor. Mr Dursley cleared his throat and Petunia stiffed. Mr Dursley couldn't hold in the question and knew he needed to ask his wife the question that had been on his mind for hours. 

"Petunia, dear. I was just wondering about your sisters son. His name was Harold, wasn't it?" Mr Dursley asked, trying to be sensitive about the matter.. His wife seemed even more stiff than before and her lips were pressed into a thin white line. She set down her tea cup on the saucer. 

"His name is Harry. Horrible common name. Why?" Mrs Dursley replied shortly. 

"Oh, nothing dear." Mr Dursley said, silently full of worry. It had been Mrs Dursleys sister, hadn't it? Now her and her husband could be dead. Mr Dursley was horrified silent. He could not tell her. 

That night, there was a strange presence on the street. The cat still sat outside of their house, staring at the end of the street. She didn't move an inch until she saw a figure walking down the street. 

A man with long, silver hair and half moon glasses walked down the street. He was wearing Lilac robes - much like the ones the people Mr Dursley had seen earlier talking about the Potters - and was holding what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He clicked the button and one by one, the street lights turned off so that nobody could see what was going on from the windows. 

"Ah, Minerva. I should have known." The man said to the cat with a chuckle. The cat jumped off the wall and transformed from a cat to a woman, her hair pinned back into a tight bun. 

"How did you know?" The woman asked.

"No cat sits that stiffly," He replied, sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling out two sweets. "Sherbet lemon? They're my favourite muggle sweets."

"No thank you, Dumbledore." She replied. "I've been sat here all day."

"All day? You could have been celebrating!" Dumbledore said. 

"Oh yes, everyone's been celebrating alright. Owls during the day, hanging around muggle streets not even bothering to wear muggle clothes!" Minerva asked. "Are the rumours true, about Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes. The rumours are true." Dumbledore said looking grave. "They are dead."

"Oh dear. The poor souls." Minerva said, her eyes filling with tears she quickly blinked back. "And about the boy? They say he survived the curse and when he couldn't die, that's why he-who-should-not-be-named is gone."

"Yes Minerva, it is all true." Dumbledore told her.

"It's true?" Minerva said. "What is to come of him?"

"He is to live here, with his only living relatives." Dumbledore told Minerva who's face darkened. 

"You can't mean - _these_ people? He cannot stay here Albus! They are the most horrid muggles I've ever met! And their son - there will be a day named after him, he's going to be famous!"

"And that is why he must stay here." Dumbledore told her. 

"Where is he?" Minerva asked, not pressing the matter any further. 

"Hagrid is bringing him. He should be here any minute."

"You really think it wise to trust Hagrid with such an important task?" 

"I trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore replied before a loud noise filled the street. A flying motorbike came closer and closer to them and Minerva looked worriedly at it. It was Hagrid, a great big giant of a man (well, a half giant) with hands the size of dustbin lids. He landed, driving towards them. 

"Where did you get that thing?" Minerva asked disapprovingly. 

"I borrow'd it from little Sirius Black." Hagrid said, reaching behind him to pull out a baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets. "Here, Harry. He's alright."

"Is that where -" Minerva asked, pointing at Harry's forehead. There resided a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

"That was where the curse hit him." Dumbledore said. The three of them walked up the driveway and placed Harry on the doorstep. Dumbledore tucked the letter into his blankets and Hagrid let out a few sobs. "Now now, Hagrid. This is not goodbye."

"Right, I better 'ead back anyway. Gotta give this back to Sirius. G'night!" Hagrid said, swinging his legs over the motorbike and setting off. Minerva and Albus followed suit, walking down the street before Albus turned the street lights back on with his putter-outter.

Harry Potter didn't know that his mum and dad were dead, or what strange things were happening all over the country because of it. He couldn't know that people were meeting in secret all over the country, whispering in hushed voices 'Harry Potter! The boy who lived!'. He didn't know that his uncle and aunt hated him already, despite never meeting him. How could he? He was only a baby, left all alone in the coldness of the night.

__________________________

_**Eleven years old** _

Harry awoke to a loud knock on the door. Harry groaned and rolled over, wishing he could just stay asleep. Harry tried to remember the dream that he'd had. It had been a good one. Something to do with a flying motorbike flying over a city. Harry was just trying to imagine it when the door got rapped on again. Harry sat up and his Aunt, the source of the knock, spoke.

"Get up! Up! Get a start on breakfast!" Aunt Petunia ordered Harry. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. He picked up some socks and shook them to get the spider off one of them. He toed his socks on before standing up in his cramped cupboard. He went to the kitchen and began cooking a very big fry up. Both Harry's uncle and cousin were very large. They spent much of their time gorging on food when Harry barely got even a crumb to eat. Harry hadn't had a normal meal in his whole life, only eating stale bread, cold beans and leftovers his aunt would chuck his way. 

"Where's my coffee, boy?" Uncle Vernon snapped at Harry while reading his news paper.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied as he switched the kettle on. Harry wished he didn't have to work so hard for them. He wished he could be waited on just for a change, to eat something and go hang out with friends. All he really wanted was to be away from the Dursleys. 

"How did you sleep then, tike?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley.

"Alright. Dad, get Harry to hurry up, I'm hungry!" Dudley complained as he bit into a chocolate bar.

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry replied, speeding up. The telephone rang and Aunt Petunia answered it in the hall. 

"Piers is coming over for dinner, Duddykins." Aunt Petunia said, holding the telephone to her chest. Dudley grinned an evil grin at Harry and Harry swallowed hard, knowing what misfortune was going to come his way. Harry looked at the pan, trying to make sure he didn't burn anything. He didn't want to get into trouble. 

One time, Dudley and Piers had pinned him to the floor and beaten him until Harry had coughed up blood. That wasn't the only injury he'd gotten. He'd had bruised ribs, fractured bones (not that Harry knew it, despite the pain) and probably should have gotten stitches on more than one occasion. He didn't feel safe when he was at home or when he was at school, since he was young nobody looked after him so he had to look after himself and was used like a slave to the Dursleys. 

Harry wished he was back in his cupboard. Sure, it was dark and was too small to fit a bed in (he slept on an old, small, uncomfortable cot mattress) but at least in there his aunt wasn't yelling at him, his uncle wasn't beating him and his cousin wasn't trying to kill him. It was a little safer than the rest of the world at least. 

"Potter! The breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes Uncle - sorry!" Harry said, quickly whizzing around to get the food on the three plates and the coffee - black, no sugars - in the cup. The beans looked a little sad a they had been cooking too long and the porkless sausages were a little burnt around the edges. Harry put the plates and coffee on the table, hoping that Vernon would not get angry at him. 

"Bloody boy! Can't even cook a simple bloody meal!" Uncle Vernon said, thumping his fist on the table causing his coffee to jump out of his cup and splash back in again. Harry backed away from Vernon, clutching onto one of the wooden spoons so hard his knuckles went white with fear. His uncle stood up and walked towards him, causing Harry to back away further.

"I'm sorry Uncle -" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and threw in to the ground. Harry dropped the wooden spoon and it crashed to the floor. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest, his face going pale. Harry was terrified that Uncle Vernon could almost smell it. His Uncle swooped down, picked up the wooden spoon and bashed it over Harry's head. Harry's eyes filled with tears and Uncle Vernon just kept smacking it around his head. 

"Get back to your cupboard! Now!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry struggled to his feet before Vernon pulled him by his arm to his cupboard, chucking him inside of it. 

Harry was already in pain and he knew there was more to come. Harry curled up in on himself, scared yet angry. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did his mum and dad have to be dead? Why did they die in that car crash but he survived? Harry wished that he knew the answer, that he could be taken away somewhere new so he wouldn't have to be stuck here anymore. With a sigh, Harry thought about having a family. One that loved him and treated him kindly.

He always wondered what his mum and dad had been like. What dreams had they had? What did they look like? What were there favourite colours? When did they meet? Did they want more children? Harry thought about these things a lot. He thought about these things a lot, imagining life with them as they told him they loved him and that it was okay. But no, he had this stupid family instead. Ones that would treat him like something disgusting on the bottom of their shoes.

A few hours passed before the doorbell rang.

"Oh, he's here. Answer the doorbell, Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia said. Harry listened through the door, his head still aching dully. Harry tried his best not to be anxious, but he knew what was about to come. 

"Hey, Dudley!" Piers said, walking into the house.

"Hey, Piers. Wanna play hunt Harry?" Dudley asked. Harry held his breath, his heart skipping in his chest. He didn't want to make a noise. Maybe, just maybe if he was quiet enough they would forget about him.

"Yeah! You know where he is?"

"I'll leave you boys to it." Aunt Petunia said.

"Yeah, he's in there!" Dudley said, swinging the door open to reveal Harry in his only safe place. Harry looked up at them and they both had smirks on there faces. Harry didn't say anything as they pushed him over and Dudley threw a punch at Harry, causing his nose to snap. 

"Let me go!" Harry yelled, attempting to get away. Piers kicked him in the chest over and over again. Dudley held Harry down with his weight and Harry kicked at him. He stilled when he realised kicking only made it worse. It always did, yet for some reason Harry seemed to be intent on making it worse. 

"Stupid Potter!" Piers said with a hard kick to Harry's hip. 

"Boys, dinners ready!" Aunt Petunia called in a song-sweet voice. Dudley ran out of the room, salivating at the thought of being able to stuff food into his pie hole. Piers left with a final kick to Harry's stomach, leaving Harry to cry alone. 

___________________________

**_Sixteen years old_ **

The next day was Monday and Harry was woken up, told to make breakfast, ordered to wash the dishes and collect the post. Harry looked at the stack and froze as he saw something he'd never seen on the front of as letter before.

_'Mr Harry Potter'_

A letter? Harry couldn't believe that he had received a letter. Harry had never received a one of any kind before and he'd been alive for 16 years. Harry hid it in his trousers and gave the rest of the letters to his uncle. He wanted to get back to his cupboard but just as he was about to his aunt called for him.

"Potter! I want you do do the washing. And change Dudley's bedsheets while you're at it!" Aunt Petunia ordered in a shrill voice.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, wishing that he could go back to his cupboard and open up the letter. Harry rushed up the stairs and quickly changed the sheets on Dudley's bed. He grimaced as he pulled out a crusty pair of boxers from underneath Dudley's pillow. He put on a fresh pillow case and changed the sheet and the duvet cover. 

When he was done, Harry went down stairs, shoved the clothes in the washing machine as fast as he could, turned it on for a nice, long wash (those crusty boxers needed it) and quickly began to rush to his cupboard.

"Why are you in such a rush, Potter?" Aunt Petunia asked him, looking at him stiffly. Harry tensed. He didn't want her to find out about the letter. If she did she would throw it away and be done with it. Harry really wanted to know what was in it.

"N-nothing, Aunt Petunia." Harry said back.

"I don't believe you." Petunia replied.

Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest. She knew he was hiding something, didn't she? Petunia narrowed her eyes, looking at him with a strong glare. 

"You think you can get away with that, Potter?" Petunia said angrily.

"Away with w-what?" Harry asked, looking down at his feet.

"You know what!" Petunia replied.

Harry fidgeted, not saying anything back, He could see that Aunt Petunia was angry as her eyes send lasers at him. 

"Away with slacking off! No, you can go and tidy up the garden." Petunia snapped, going back to the kitchen and starting to bake a cake for Dudley as a treat.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, feeling relieved that his letter was still in his trousers but annoyed he couldn't read it yet. Harry got a black bag and then went to the garden and got onto his hands and knees. He began pulling out the weeds and putting them into the bag. It was summer so it was quite hot. When Harry was done pulling out the weeds Harry started to mow the grass. 

What was the letter about? Could it be from a long lost older sibling? Or a long lost godfather willing to save him? Or was it just a prank that Dudley and Piers had pulled? Harry really hoped that it wasn't the last one. He hoped it was someone willing to save him, or at least meet up and tell him more about his mum and dad. Harry finished up with the garden and snuck back into his cupboard, opening the letter. It was beyond anything Harry had ever expected. Better even than a long lost someone.

'Dear Harry Potter,

I am writing to inform you that you have been excepted for privet tutoring (live in) You will learn all the curriculum of wizard school plus more, have access to a cosy living space and bed, free food and of course, all of this is free of charge. Tutoring starts on August 1st. Please sign here if you accept, 

Professor Riddle.'

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. A letter addressed to him saying he was going to be trained to be a wizard? Harry didn't believe it. There must have been some kind of mistake. All Harry was was a slave for the Dursleys and a punch bag for Dudley and his friends. Why would this Professor Riddle send him a letter in the first place? Why was he chosen for this?

Should he even agree to go? What if it was someone mean who could hurt him? Make his life worse. It hit Harry that he didn't have anything to lose, so even if they treated him as a slave there, then it would be nothing he hadn't faced before. Harry rummaged for a pen and found one. Once he got the dried out pen to work, he signed his name on the dotted line as if to say 'let's get out of this place'. The words glowed before the letter folded itself and vanished with a pop into thin air.

Harry rubbed his eyes. Was he still asleep and dreaming? Was any of this real? Harry's head was spinning in circles. Magic wasn't real so was the tutor going to teach him card tricks?

"Potter! Scrub the floors!" Petunia yelled through the door. Harry got out of the cupboard and began to do his chores, his thoughts still fixed on the vanishing letter.

Harry couldn't wait until the thirty first of August and just hoped that Riddle would actually come. He had no idea what he was going to be like but in the end it didn't matter. He was going either way and he would never have to see his Uncle, Aunt or his cousin ever again. Goodbye to those sixteen years of hell.


	2. Dreaming of stars

Harry spent his day scrubbing the floor, washing the windows, cleaning the toilet, sweeping the hallway, hoovering the carpets, changing the bedsheets, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, putting the clothes in the draws, dusting the corners and everything else that needed doing. The only thing Harry didn't do was eat or drink, despite making everyone else food. Harry wasn't allowed at all.

Harry was _starving_. It had been a day and a half since Harry had last had anything to eat or drink. He was set to work in the sweltering heat yet again, making sure the garden was in tip top shape. He couldn't keep working like this on an empty stomach. It was growling at him. Harry clutched his stomach his eyes closing as he tried to focus on his work.

 _'Just one and a half weeks and I'll never have to see the Dursleys again.'_ Harry thought, lifting his arms to reach for the bushes to pull away the brown, sun-burnt leaves from the bush as instructed the fourth time this week. He mowed the lawn and made sure everything was spick and span. Harry felt uneasy and lightheaded. He could feel his hunger consuming him. Harry couldn't bare it anymore. He looked into the kitchen to see it was anyone was in there and saw that it was empty.

His heart racing in his chest Harry ran into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, pulling out the first thing he could find (which happened to be a banana) and quickly got himself a cup of water. He downed the water, opened the banana, took a bite and just as he did his Uncle walked into the kitchen. Harry freaked out, dropping the cup. It bounced off the floor, the sound ringing in Harry's ears. His Uncle's face went purple and he stormed over to Harry, pushing him violently to the floor. Harry whimpered, putting his hands over his face.

His Uncle took off his belt, slapping Harry with it over his chest before pushing Harry over so he was on his stomach. Harry struggled against him, trying to escape his Uncles grasp but his Uncle was stronger than him. He used the belt again, but this time on his back and on the back of Harry's legs. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, humiliated.

"How dare you steal what isn't yours?" Uncle Vernon said, beating the belt down on Harry over and over again. Harry felt his eyes well with tears and he bit his lip harder before he felt his teeth sink in and blood dripped out of his lip. _Not again,_ Harry thought as he was pinned to the ground and beaten.

"Please - leave me alone!" Harry begged, biting through the pain. His Uncle laughed, dropping the belt and pulling Harry up from his hair. Harry cried out as his Uncle pulled him to his cupboard and shoved him inside, closing the door and locking it.

"you wont come out of here ever again! Serves you right, Potter!" Vernon yelled, angry that he was getting disobeyed.

"Please! I'm sorry! i was just hungry! I'm sorry Uncle." Harry said, crying harder now. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to eat again. Vernon closed the look in hatch and walked away, leaving a starving Harry to sob to himself in the darkness of his unforgiving prison.

"Shut up, Potter!" Dudley shouted some hours later as Harry sobbed. Harry stopped, burying his head in the floor.

Harry couldn't believe this. He had just a week and a half until he would see Professor Riddle and he was going to die of starvation before he came. Harry sighed, trying desperately to fall asleep so that he could forget about all this madness. He managed to fall asleep, but the belt haunted his nightmares as the pain ran through his sleeping frame.

The first day was not the worse, the second day came and he was starving. Two days without food and having only eaten a banana for a day and a half before started to make him feel dizzy. Harry tried to ignore that though as he thought about going to meet Mr Riddle and be under his tutelage. _It's going to be okay,_ Harry thought. All he needed to do was survive this madness and he'd get to be trained to be a wizard, whatever that meant.

"Harry is going to have fun Tomorrow." Dudley said through the door, obviously intending for Harry to hear him. Harry swallowed hard, knowing exactly what was going to happen Tomorrow. He was already in pain from all the beating and now he was going to be beaten some more while he was completely starving.

"I'm going to beat him harder than ever before. I promise." Dudley said, laughing as he sTomped into what Harry presumed was the kitchen. Harry shivered with fear, tucking his legs into his chest yet again. He just wanted to be safe from harm and not have to get hurt all the time. Harry felt tears in his eyes but they did not come. He had already cried too much and he was getting a headache.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes. it was the worst. He just wanted to find somewhere else he could call home. Maybe if he survived he'd find solace with his new tutor. Harry fell asleep, his nightmares tormenting him with what Tomorrow could bring.

The next day, Dudley kept his promise. There was a knock on the door and Harry flinched despite a hand not yet being laid on him. He got onto his back, just so that he wouldn't have to be pushed to the ground by them. He knew he was too weak to fight back without food or water for three days. Dudley and Piers didn't come straight to beat up Harry today, though.

"I brought something over today." Piers said, running up the stairs. "Something to use for you know what."

Dudley laughed as he clambered up the stairs sounding like a heard of elephants. There was a moment when Harry could hear a loud 'cool, that could do a lot of damage!' and they clambered back down the stairs, ready to use their new toy.

Harry could feel his heart racing in his chest, unsure of what was to come. he had thought he was in for just another beating, maybe a few bloody noses but they could have anything right now. Harry sat up as the door opened, a new found fear making his hunger-panged frame alert. He backed up against the wall, shivering with fear.

"P-please leave me alone." Harry begged fruitlessly.

Dudley let out a loud, blood curdling laugh and Piers pulled out a cigarette lighter and flicked it on. They closed the cupboard door which they usually didn't do. Harry stared at it, knowing full well this was going to be different from anything he had felt before. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to pretend that everything was going to be alright.

Then Dudley had grabbed his arm tightly enough to hold it steady and had his foot on Harrys chest so that he couldn't move at all. Piers og the lighter and put it against Harry's arm. At first it only hurt a little bit but the pain got worse and worse the longer it was held in his skin. His flesh began to bubble, blisters forming and turning his skin brown. Dudley held on to Harry tighter as Harry began to struggle, kicking in front of him.

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed out, his eyes bloodshot as tears streamed down his face in torrents. Dudley laughed, holding Harry's arm steady and Piers moved to another spot. His arm was covered in burns now, spots of them dotted all over his skin. It wasn't long before Dudley and Piers decided they were bored of the lighter and began kicking him. It seemed their favourite pastime was to punch and kick Harry until he bled or they got bored.

"You're such a freak, Potter! Nobody wants you." Dudley yelled as they kicked him in the stomach. Harry was just glad the lighter away and he wasn't being burned anymore. They kicked him, punched him and hit him before Dudley took a page out of his fathers book. Dudley pulled off his belt and Piers laughed, following suit. Harry whimpered a little bit as he watched them take of there belts.

Dudley and Piers pelted him over and over again, pulling up Harry's shirt so that it was on bare skin. Harry whimpered as he got hit, welts forming on his back. He wanted to get away, feeling each pelt get harder and harder, each one worse than the last.

"No - stop!" Harry cried out as they laughed at him.

"Shut up, Potter! You're good for nothing!" Piers said.

"Your mum and dad are dead so why are you still here? Just to ruin our lives?" Dudley said, smashing the belt against his skin again.

"No, it wasn't my fault." Harry yelled back, sobbing into the ground.

"Yes it was! You were such a freak they purposely crashed to get away from you because they hated you!" Piers yelled at him, spitting on Harry. Harry turned around, laying on his back so they would stop hitting him with the belt.

A kick to the face was the final blow before they left, again going to eat dinner as Harry writhed in pain as he was starving. Harry laid there, the pain overtaking him immensely. He wanted to get out of here and be free from the Dursleys and the pain they caused him. However, he was stuck here until the thirty first of august and that was a week away. Harry wished that Riddle was here to save him and take him to that place he had been promised to go to. But he was here, and he was going to die. Harry closed his eyes, his whole mind focused on the pain and hunger he was feeling. His heart was racing in his chest, trying to sort things out but it was futile.

Was this how it ended? After a lifetime of abuse this was what ended it? him stealing a banana and a cup of water? He regreted it so much that he wished he could turn back the time and stop himself. Then right now he wouldn't be starving. He'd be hurt sure, but he'd have fight in him. Maybe, if he survived this, Riddle could teach him to be strong. Harry closed his eyes, feeling himself grow weaker and weaker.

* * *

A large manor stood grandly, taller than most of the trees that dared stand next to it's stature. The brickwork showed signs of age, each crack telling a story of the many years that had passed. there was a lot of ivy covering the walls, too, shadowing the old bricks beautiful. Down some stairs was a huge garden with perfectly primed bushes and magically mowed lawns. Not to mention in the centre of the garden was the most majestic water fountain that killed the silence in a peaceful way. There was a path that lead to the manor and up a small amount of stairs. Inside of the manor it was just as grand, candle stands and portraits that moved, bowing to the man that walked passed them.

"My lord." Came another man's voice, walking over to a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked young and that was because he was. Although he was born sixty four years ago, he was only sixteen. He only had the knowledge of his other life as Voldemort from his death eaters and from other records telling him about it. He could see Voldemort had made many mistakes so Tom intended to act differently.

"Ah, Lucius, how is the room for Harry potter going?" Tom asked him. The room was to entice Harry and make him more mouldable.

"Well, my lord. We just want your opinion on our work so far, to see if it is to your taste." Lucius told him. They both walked to the room where a plethora of death eaters were working hard on getting Harry's room up to scratch. It had it's sore spots but it was pretty otherwise.

"It's good. Make sure the ring is in view - I want Harry to touch it, feel the emotions." Tom said with a smile. The room was spacious. A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room with emerald green curtains hanging neatly from it. The floor was a dark brown wood with a cream rig next to the roaring fireplace. On said rug, next to said fireplace, was a brown faux leather loveseat. books lined the walls (this was a home and a learning space after all) and the walls were a rich mahogany colour.

 _'I can't believe he sighed the letter. iI thought I'd have to fight to get him here. I managed to get his name off of the the Hogwarts waiting list and now he'll come here instead! He will come here and I will teach him how to harness his true power. Not only is he magic, he is one of a kind. With his power and mine we'll rule the world.'_ Tom thought with a grin.

"Just a week to go and he'll be here my lord. Are you _certain_ this is the right choice, my lord?" Lucius asked carefully. The other death eaters pretended not to hear, keeping their heads down as they worked to get the room done.

"Yes, Lucius. His power is one never seen before. If I wish to succeed in my uprising I must get all the help I can and his power will help me tremendously." Tom replied to him.

"yes, my lord. I hope all works well." Lucius said, walking away from him. Tom watched for a moment, his thoughts going from the letter to Harry to becoming a teacher for him.

Later that evening, Tom was in his office working on what he was going to teach Harry. he had already planned how to teach Harry about his powers but he would have to teach him his curriculum if he wanted him to pass his exams. Tom had to get this correct for Harry to turn out the way Tom wanted, he wanted Harry to listen to him and to be smart and well taught so that he would be the best resource for Tom. he couldn't have Harry being tortured or hurt. He'd have to make sure the death eaters didn't lay a hand on Harry.

"My lord! i have terrible news! It's the Potter boy - we had an alarm -" Said a death eater who was walking through the halls.

"I'll see to him!" Tom said in a hidden panic. if Harry was dead or dying then there would be no plan. Everything would be for nothing. Such an amazing child could not have done nothing. Tom apparated straight to privet drive, walking down the street until he arrived and number four. He knocked loudly on it, worried about what he was about to see. Whoever was jeopardizing his plan was going to pay for this.

* * *

Harry was laying in his cupboard, fading in an out of consciousness. He could make out voices but that was it. Harry couldn't survive much longer like this as he was dehydrated. he needed water and his heart beat was slowing almost to a halt. His head was pounding and he ached all over. Mouth, eyes and lips felt dry. All he could focus on was the erratic thoughts off food and water.

_Footsteps. Coming closer... closer. Not again. please leave me alone. Knock knock, what's going on? footsteps. Who is this? What are they doing? Dudley wants to kill me. Please I don't want to die. I want to live..._

"Harry? Harry?" came a male voice Harry didn't recognise. Harry didn't have any energy to reply and his head was doing summersaults. All he knew was that it suddenly became extremely light when the cupboard door opened and Harry looked at who had opened it with squinted eyes. A man with brown hair appeared in front of him, looking worried and angry at the same time. Harry didn't know who it could be. Was this Riddle? Was he here early?

"What have they done to you?" Tom said, pulling out his wand and using it to get water to him. Harry sat up with Tom's help and he downed as much water as he could before he looked at the man again. Harry smiled, wishing he had the energy to say thank you. The man stood up and picked Harry up. Tom was shocked at how skinny Harry was and shocked at the injuries Harry had. As Tom carried Harry out of the cupboard he saw the Dursleys cowering in the living room. Certain that Harry would be okay for just a few more moments, he place Harry down by the front door and walked to the living room.

"Acerba funera ascriberet!" Tom yelled. Harry watched as a bright light erupted in the living room and screams of pain filled his ears as his so called family faced the consequences of their actions. Tom came back and picked Harry up, taking him out of the house before pausing.

Tom was full of rage. How could these people do this? Harry was only sixteen and he didn't deserve to be hurt like this. If they knew who Harry was, what powers he possessed would they have acted differently? Tom doubted it and could feel anger and guilt raging inside of him. He just wished that Harry could be pain free and that he saved Harry sooner.

"Harry, I'm sorry about this." Tom said before pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry gasped before he fell asleep, Tom apparating them both away.


	3. Safe

Tom rushed up to the manor and through the doors. The death eaters who were hanging around dared not say anything as Tom rushed passed them, a few muttered among themselves and the others just watched in silence. Only one looked actually worried though, which was strange for her, he thick black curls laid loosely around her face and her brows pulled together in a worried frown, some would have laughed if it was the right time but they did not dare to do so in this moment. 

Still, that didn't make any of their confusion even the slightest bit eased. Maybe she was just worried that her dark lord would not get what he wanted with the plan, surely she couldn't care for the boy, she was a death eater. A minion for the dark side and nothing pulled at her heartstrings. It would be hard to believe she even had any.

Tom made sure to get Harry onto the bed safely, glad the room was just about finished but still unsatisfied with it, there were a few things that needed tweaking. It just wasn't perfect. That chair wasn't perfectly adjacent to the bookcase and the curtains were ghastly. and As he looked over Harry's torn up body, he ordered the death eaters to leave him alone so he could heal Harry up without their breathing frustrating him.

"Sana ardeat." Tom said, swishing his wand up and down Harry's arm, once the spell was said he lowered his wand and let the jacket slip off of his shoulders. 

The burns began to scar, their once blistery selves turning a pale white, only blood telling that they weren't as old as it seemed. Tom took off Harry's shirt and stopped for a second. Harry was extremely skinny, so skinny it was a unreal that he was even still breathing. His bones shone beneath his skin, making his skin seem thin and elasticated, his ribs protruded out, causing a dip in his chest. His stomach was not just flat but it went in and his arms were as skinny as sticks. There were bruises all over Harry's body, ones that were purple, black and blue. It was something no muggle or wizard should ever have to look like. 

"Finem doloris." Tom said this time and Harry's breathing slowed down as the pain began to numb and dull down, his body no longer having to try and produce its own natural pain killer. 

Tom was glad that he had this knowledge of healing. Books were never a waste of time, they taught so much and it only made him want to read more. It would come in useful in the future too and he was going to be able to save Harry. It had come in use a lot in the past, too. Tom turned Harry over so he was laying on his stomach and frowned. Harry's spine was bruised and each vertebrae could be seen as clear as day, he could make out that one of his ribs looked broken. The bruising was heavily concentrated there and being so skinny meant he could actually see the break. He got his wand and pointed it at the broken bone, quickly mending it. He was just glad they were wizards so he could heal him. 

Harry had really bad bruising on his back as well as open sores presumably from being hit with a belt. Tom healed those up, too, leaving a few reminiscent scars. Harry needed to be able to see a few, to know what he went from them and grow to be stronger. Tom was angry at the Dursleys for what they had done to Harry and was glad that they had gotten what they deserved, he only wished he could have made them suffer for longer. Tom used magic to change Harry's clothes before tucking him in. There was nothing he could do for Harry now until he woke up. 

The silence was deadening. **Nobody was there but the silenced Harry was who he was worried would slip out of his grasp.** Before Tom met harry, he had only wanted him to be a tool for his work, a weapon to use at his discretion, he would use him to rule the wizarding world and destroy whomever crossed his path. Now, he saw himself in the boy. he couldn't have him be like this, it wasn't fair, with the right teaching Harry could help Tom instead of being used by him. He'd have to talk to Harry about his plans rather than forcing him into them. Harry was going to be okay though and Tom new it, if they were so alike, then Tom was certain of it.

Harry stirred and Tom looked at him. He was still asleep but at least now he was moving around. He was getting better, starting to wake and resemble that of an alive being rather than a zombie. Not that such was real but if they were, Harry had for sure looked like one. 

"My lord -" Said a death eater, storming into the room without so much of an alerting knock. He was covered from head to toe with stains of blood but not his own. His face was pale and his eyes were wide and alert. The mans chest heaved as he caught his breath, his tongue rolling over his dry mouth. His eyes were wet and bloodshot as he presented what he held; a severed arm. Tom didn't even flinch, instead he stared at the arm as if he was trying to figure out who it belonged to.

"It's Ben Broad, my lord. He's dead." The man said with a croak. Tom's mouth opened to speak and he looked at Harry who began shaking as if he was cold in his sleep. Tom cursed himself for being so careless, of course, Harry couldn't handle this.

"How _dare_ you bring that into this room now? The boy is too weak and his power might kill him! Look at him, does he seem strong enough to you? GET OUT!" Tom yelled, not caring that the man was cowering beneath him, riddled with grief. He was the dark lord. They should all cower beneath him and know when to not bother him with such matters.

"Yes my lord, but I must tell you that it was Madeye that did this." He said before leaving the room, briskly walking down the hall and away from Harry's room with his hands still clasped onto the arm. He wanted to drop it but he had to get it away from Harry.

* * *

_A man was walking through the forest. There was another man there but he seemed less important to Harry the focus was on the man who was walking. All was calm as the pair walked together. The first man kissed the second once he reached him. They were in love. Love. He felt overwhelming love. It was strange, he had never felt such a feeling but it warmed him, he was cold but his heart was warm. Then fear shot through like fireworks as they began to run. Hand in hand, adrenaline. One tripped and a man with a wicked eye stood over him, looking down on him with hatred and a crazed look. The other man stopped for a moment, looking back._

_He stared at the man, one eye real and one eye machine. Horror as he the man pulled out his wand and shot a spell at him, bleeding and draining out. Pain filled the man - pain filled Harry and a blood curdling scream burnt his throat. Pain, pain, 'I don't want to die. I love him. It hurts. Leave me alone!'_

Harry awoke to the sound of his own screams and his body convulsing with pain. The man who saved him stood over him, his face filled with horror. Harry still felt the pain of the man he had just seen die and looked at Tom. He was confused, confused and scared. He had no idea what was happening or what had happened. All he knew was what he saw, felt, heard. So many questions and no clear answers. 

"What did you see?" Tom asked, putting his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry instinctively flinched away from Tom's hand but didn't put up a fight.

"I saw death. No, I felt death." Harry said, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"It's okay, Harry. You're safe now. You need to rest." Tom said to him, moving his hand away. 

"A-are you Professor Riddle?" Harry asked Tom. 

"Yes, Tom Riddle. I will be teaching you magic and how to harness your powers once you are better." Tom told Harry. He was still in shock about Harry's appalling living conditions. Had nobody ever come to check on him? Not even that old idiot Dumbledore? Tom knew he was going to have to find some kind of painful way to make Dumbledore pay for his actions. It was just another reason to kill him.

"Will I have to go back there?" Harry asked, looking at Tom with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Tom sighed, rubbing the back of his head. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"No, you can live here with me. They can never bother you again, I promise." Tom told Harry. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He thought that they must be deceiving him. He could stay here? It must be all lies.

"Thank you, for everything." Harry said, looking down at his hands. Tom smiled before he called for his house elf, Stinky, who came quicker than one could say quidditch. Harry's mouth opened widely. ' _What is that?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Make us some dinner. She's a house elf, Harry." Tom said. Stinky popped away with a gleaming smile on her face as if she was excited to do work. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you want me here?" Harry asked. Harry still didn't understand. He'd never received such hospitality before. The only thing he'd recieved was pain and hatred. Harry noted that Tom's blue eyes held a cold glint in them, as if he too had seen the horrors this world held.

Tom didn't reply, he had no particular reason, simply wanted to be able to harness Harry's power. Something that could never be achieved at Hogwarts. Especially with it being run by Dumbledore. Tom stood, adjusting the clothes he wore and moving to the other side of the bed; pouring himself a glass of water as he waited for their food to be served.

"Master and masters student, dinner is served!" Stinky said, bowing to them before popping away again as quickly as she could, rushing to continue with her other chores.

"Thank you," Harry whispered just before she left, his green coloured eyes locking on the food set ahead of them. He couldn't believe any of this was for him. Vernon never fed him, he couldn't help but think that this was a test, that Tom would yell at him if he went to touch any of it.

Harry swallowed the uncomfortable feeling in his throat, folding his hands in his lap and sitting with his eyes now adverted. He refused to fall for the little games. 

"What's wrong Harry? Don't you like it?" Tom asked, looking at the mash, yorkshire puddings, veggies and stuffing on Harry's plate. Harry shock his head and Tom noticed the fear in Harry's eyes. Tom wasn't use to having to care for another, he usually just showed hatred and cared for himself. He was all that mattered to himself.

"Is this a test? Last time I ate, I got yelled at, beaten and locked in a cupboard. Did you save me to hurt me more?" Harry asked, looking at the food. His stomach rumbled loudly and he flinched. What was going on? Usually Harry could at least hide how he felt. It would be so much worse if Tom hurt him since Tom was the only person who had shown him any kindness in his life and even though they had only just met, he'd feel so betrayed if Tom hurt him he didn't know if he could ever trust anyone. 

Tom was shocked Harry thought this was all a test. It reminded him of himself when he was younger, how he didn't have anyone who he could trust. He knew that Harry would be a Slytherin if he was at Hogwarts as he knew to be weary well. Tom knew he needed to show Harry to be strong. Tom had to get through things on his own and now it was Harry's turn.

"Harry, look at me. I promise you, I will not hurt you. You're safe here." Tom said, taking a mouthful of his mash. 

It was hard to believe Tom's words but with a hesitancy about him, his hand shakily reached over the table and picked up his fork, glancing over to the other, only to catch Tom watching him. Harry let go of a shaky breath and took a small mouthful of his mash and held it there. He looked at Tom who still looked completely calm, and even seemed happier. Harry swallowed it before taking another mouthful quickly, realising that nothing was going to happen to him. 

He couldn't stop, shovelling food into his mouth as if it would all disappear if he didn't. Harry's mind was racing him, telling him he had no idea when he would get to eat again. He was so hungry he ate all of it in no longer than five minutes. 

"Harry?" Tom said, noticing Harry's face was a little green.

"Thank you, but I feel sick. I've never felt full before." Harry told Tom. Tom chuckled and nodded. Harry gripped his stomach and his cheeks puffed out as a bubble of air rose up his throat in a burp. Feeling so full was amazing yet awful at the same time. He sipped some water and leaned back into his seat with closed eyes.

"Stinky!" Tom called. Stinky teleported into the room, waiting of instruction as she looked between the two. 

"Get the sickness draft. Now." Tom demanded. It wasn't until Stinky came back that Tom came another mouthful of his meal. 

"Drink this, it will make you feel better." Tom told Harry, passing him the vial. 

Harry looked at it and, despite his better judgment, opened the bottle and drank the potion inside of it. As Tom promised, the sickness went away but the hunger remained at bay. Harry yawned, suddenly feeling tired. 

"I'll leave you to sleep now Harry. Goodnight." Tom said, leaving the room.

"Thank you for everything." Harry said as Tom left, falling asleep.

"Stinky, put some cookies and pumpkin juice on Harry's night stand. Make sure you put a note saying there for him. I have a feeling he's going to wake up in the middle if the night." Tom said as Stinky walked passed him with some books in her arms.

"Yes master Riddle, sir!" She said before popping off to do her work.

* * *

_"You're good for nothing."_

_"Nobody wants you!"_

_"They wanted to die so they could leave you."_

_"They hated you!"_

_It was dark but loud, shouting everywhere. All the shouts were at Harry, them telling him that he was good for nothing and a waste of space. He was scared, his eyes wide and alert as he tried to get way. He was running, his breath erratic as he tried to go faster and faster but he was weak._

_"You can run but you can't hide!" Dudley, Vernon and Petunia were all chasing after him. Vernon was cracking a whip, Petunia was holding a huge rolling pin and Dudley was holding a flame thrower. Harry ran and ran until he reached a door. He opened it to reveal his cupboard._

_No, not there. His uncle pushed him in, locking the door. It was pitch black. He could hear their laughter. Pain filled him as his skin began to blister from invisible flames and the sound of the whip cracking deafened his ears. The laughs were replaced by this family's screams. Then silence. No pain. But he was trapped._

_"Help! Let me out!" Harry said, rattling the door._

_Nobody answered. He was going to starve to death. He looked through the air vent in the door and he froze at what he saw. His aunt and uncle were hanging from the ceiling, their eyes red and angry. Vernon was cradling an unrecognizable Dudley with a gapping hole in his chest. In Petunia's hands was Dudley's heart, covered in blood and still beating._

_"We'll haunt you forever, Potter." Taunted his aunt._

_"We'll find you wherever you are." Dudley whispered._

_"You're mind will always be right here, tormented in this cupboard." Vernon said._

Harry awoke to his own scream. He remembered now. He was in Riddles house. He sat up, way too scared to fall asleep again. He looked at the bedside table seeing a little note that read 'For Mr Harry Potter.' There was a plate of cookies and a cup of some weird, orange drink. Exhausted from his nightmare, Harry picked up the drink and took a sip. It tasted really good, better than anything he'd ever had before. He ignored the cookies, still feeling full from the meal earlier. 

Silently, Harry stood up and looked around the room. It was only then that Harry noticed how beautiful it was; Mahogany walls, a dark brown wooden floor and a soft crème rug. Bookcases filled with books lined the walls and a brown loveseat sat - almost - adjacently to the bookcase. the fireplace began to roar as Harry stood up, keeping the cold at bay with it's orange dance. Harry went to the bookcase and pulled out the first book he saw. It was faux leather bound and looked well read.

**'A book of dark defensive spells' by JW Wilson**

Harry opened the book, the musty smell coming off of its pages as if they had been waiting for Harry to come. The pages were thicker than any book Harry had seen before and had a brownish tint to them. Harry sat down on the loveseat and began to read.

_'These spells should only be used in self defence. You may be detained by aurors if these spells are found in your wands history. I, the author, do not condone such use of these spells. That being said, here are some dark arts spells to use on your enemies.'_

Harry had lots of questions; he had no idea what an auror was or even what they meant by spells. Like magic tricks or like real magic? He'd seen the house elf and the self starting flames, but he'd not seen spells.

 **Adolebitque -** This spell burns the recipient.

 **Balteum** \- This spell causes your enemy to be hit by an invisible whip, causing large welts all over them.

Harry was absorbed by these spells until early in the morning. Tom walked into the room to check on Harry and smiled to see the boy sat reading. Tom could see that Harry was so frail and was going to make him stronger now. Together, they would rule the world. And seeing as Harry was reading a dark arts book, that might be easier than Tom first thought. 

"Morning, Harry." 


	4. Heart

Tom left the room, leaving Harry asleep. As he walked he adjusted the cuffs of his suit. He'd started wearing suits instead or robes as he thought they looked better on him. He'd be back before morning as long as everything went to plan and Harry wasn't alone. He'd instructed Stinky to go to him if there was any danger. Bellatrix, Barty and Lucius followed behind him. They were all ready, Bellatrix with her usual thirst for bloodshed. Tom knew Madeye well enough to know that he settled his disputes alone. He didn't deem it favourable to bring others into his own dilemmas. They walked down the footpath and to the forest across the Moor. 

They walked down a narrow footpath made of small wooden planks put together. It had been there for quiet some time it seemed as it creaked underfoot. Tom lead the way, casting a Lumos to guide them. The path was extremely long, leading into the trees, shrubs and bushes scattered all around them. It looked like it lead deep into the forest. They all had their wands in their hands, making sure to stay alert. Bellatrix seemed the least scared out of the death eaters, although Barty seemed excited too. Lucius cowered a little, obviously scared of Madeye and what was going to happen to them. Tom scoffed as they walked through the dark forest.

"Come on Wormtail, hurry up!" Bellatrix teased Lucius. Lucius felt the heat rise up in his face. He stood straight an tried to forge fearlessness. Lucius was only scared because he was a normal wizard with normal fears, unlike the others. However, being compared to the runty, scaredy cat Wormtail was enough to give Lucius a surge of courage. 

"Shh!" Tom snapped at them.

The walk was a long one, each step getting them further and further away from the safety of the Moor and the warmth of the manor. It was cold for August, the moon casting an icy chill over the four. A rustle in the bushes alerted Tom who turned to look quickly, only to see a squirrel running passed. They continued on, Tom hoping that he was correct to come out. He was sure Madeye would be here, waiting for them to come looking for him. It was technically a trap but Tom would use Madeye's trap to trap him instead.

"Avada kadavra!" Madeye yelled, jumping out from behind a bush, his wand pointed at Tom. Tom was quick enough to fire a blocking spell at him. The other death eaters sprung into action, flashing lights flying from every direction. Green was fired most, although Bellatrix used crucio instead. All parties were good at blocking the other spells. Madeye sent a killing curse, Lucius blocked and send another back. Madeye blocked. 

Madeye apparated away. The death eaters all got back to back in a circle, turning around waiting for Madeye to appear. When he did he appeared in front of Bellatrix and shot a spell at her. She ducked and Tom turned around and as fast as lightning shot the killing curse at him. Thud. Madeye fell onto the dirt and leaves, his eyes staring dully at the night. Tom walked over to him, Bellatrix and Barty cheering behind him as he swooped down and plucked the fake eye from Madeye's skull and put it into his pocket. 

"Go and get it, Bellatrix. Be back quickly, within the hour." Tom said. 

With a chuckle of complete and utter madness, Bellatrix apparated away to complete the task appointed to her and the rest of them walked back to the manor. Lucius was walking proud like he was never once scared at all. Tom kept his eyes peeled as they walked back, making sure not to let his guard down. They arrived back at the manor and disbanded, Tom going into the one room Harry was not allowed to go in. 

He opened the door to the room. It had dark brown wood flooring and was covered ceiling to floor with shelves. Lining the shelves were lots of little trinkets; an old pocket watch, a lady's hat, a wedding dress, a trophy, a photo of a baby in a silver frame, . So many things that Tom had no business having it seemed. He pulled Madeye's eye out of his pocket and placed it neatly on the shelf. Although the room was full of things, nothing looked out of place as if Tom had spent hours organizing it, which he hadn't. He just knew exactually were everything was supposed to go. 

As he waited, Tom straightened out some of the things on the shelves. Tom hated mess, it made him uncomfortable. He liked things to be orderly and well organized. That's something Voldemort forgot about. He let chaos overtake him, he didn't plan ahead and then he died. Tom was smarter than that, he had Voldemort's mistakes to make sure of that. Just as Tom began to think of Harry, Bellatrix walked in. In her hands a vase-shaped object covered by a piece of cloth. 

"Well done, Bellatrix. Put it there, next to the invisibility cloak." Tom said. 

She put the object down next to the cloak, making sure to keep it straight before pulling off the cloth. There, inside of a bell glass was a suspended human heart, still beating. Tom grinned, happy at how it looked. This, by far, was the best of his collection. Blood still pumped out of the heart but it never got onto the glass. It was alive out of the body.

"It's amazing, my lord!" Bellatrix said. 

"It is. All dead?"

"Yes, all dead, my lord." Bellatrix said with a grin. Bellatrix twirled her hair with her wand, clearly happy they were dead.

Her craziness had always been admired by Tom. He was not evil because he was crazy or because he particularly enjoyed seeing innocents in pain but because he was inspired by the idea of a world that met his expectations and aspirations. A world that followed his rules, not their own petty interests. Bellatrix just loved to see chaos and that was what lead her down the path of darkness. Tom envied that slightly, the idea of doing something that was simply for fun. He supposed he did have fun, but not like Bellatrix. 

"You should get some sleep, my lord." Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix stepped towards him. She put her hand on his arm. Tom found himself wanting to pull away from her touch, were usually he would find it slightly charming one of his death eaters was not so scared of him that they could not touch him. Tom turned away, walking to the window and looking over the moor. It was so beautiful at night, the moon casting it's presence over the shadowed grass. Tom only looked upon it to try stop Bellatrix's gaze meeting his own. 

"No, there's not long until morning. Go, Bellatrix. Besides, I should stay awake for Harry. I can always take a pepper a pepper up potion." Tom said.

Bellatrix left the room, shooting Tom a teethy, evil grin. Tom nodded towards her once and leaned against the wall. Tom couldn't help but wonder if Harry was alright. He was so skinny and weak which was understandable considering what his family had done to him, not that Tom knew the whole story. 

* * *

"Good morning, Harry." Tom said, shooting Harry a warm smile. Most people hadn't seen that look on him before but Harry got to see that rare smile. 

Harry was sat on the loveseat, a book in his hands. Harry looked up at the sound of Tom's voice and jumped, looking up at Tom with guilty eyes.

"Why didn't you eat your cookies?" Tom asked, his smile turning into a frown.

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't hungry." Harry said he watched Tom. 

Harry noticed that Tom wore a grey suit and a whiter than white button up shirt. He had never seen someone so smart since he'd never really left the Dursleys house before. He did, however, know things. He'd learnt to read by peeking at the TV with subtitles on, and learnt to write and do maths when doing Dudley's homework. Dudley never complained that he had gotten him bad grades before.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Tom asked, seeing the sour look on Harry's face.

"I- what do you know about what they did?" Harry asked quietly. 

Tom inhaled sharply. Tom really didn't know all that many details but he knew that they had hurt him and more than once at that. He sat next to Harry carefully. 

"I don't know as much as I'd like to, only that they have abused you. Do you want to tale about it?" Tom said to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment. Would Tom think he was weak if he knew everything that had happened? Harry shook his head and Tom sighed. He needed to wait longer to find out more, when Harry trusted him. He just wanted Harry to know he was safe here. Harry 

"It's okay, Harry. I'll protect you from now on," Tom said softly, looking over at Harry. 

Nobody was allowed to touch Harry. He had worked so long for this and nobody was allowed to hurt him or make him scared. Harry felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe somebody cared about him enough to protect him. Maybe he really was safe here, maybe he would be protected.

"O-okay. Thank you." Harry said feeling a little happier. He couldn't wait until lessons started.

After breakfast - which Harry didn't eat very much of to Tom's disapproval - Tom decided it would be a good idea to show Harry around the manor. Harry was still weak as he was skinny, but he was strong enough to walk around the manor for a tour. Tom lead Harry to the door and down the stairs. 

"Here is the Kitchen." Tom said.

The kitchen was spacious and Stinky was busy washing the dishes in an overly soupy sink. The countertops were made of a rich, dark oak as was the floor. The walls were covered with cupboards and shelves, each holding an array of dishes, cups and other kitchen must haves. Tom lead Harry down the hall which was wider than it really needed to be. 

"Hello, young man!" 

Harry turned to look around to see who had spoken to him, only to realise that one of the paintings was waving at him. He was sitting in a tree, kicking his legs forward in front of him and wearing a weird cloak. He had very tidy hair and a long, curly moustache to match.

"What?" Harry said, his mouth agape.

"Oh, yes. Portraits can move and talk in the wizarding world." Tom explained.

The man in the painting pulled out a pocket watch and upon looking at the time, jumped right out of the tree and onto the grass beneath him.

"Right, better be off!" He said and with one last wave, he walked out of sight and into the painting next to him then out of sight again, presumably into the very next painting. 

Tom lead Harry to another room, the living room this time, where it was again dark oak and brown faux leather sofas. There was a portrait in the corner of the living room. Harry walked over to it, curious to see if this portrait could talk. He did not expect to see the same man from earlier decloaked, now wearing only a pair of boxers with love hearts on them while kissing a lady who was wearing her under garments. 

"AHHHH!" They lady screamed when she was Harry, gathering her dress and walking out of the frame. The man quickly followed behind her, waving at Harry again. It seemed he found the whole thing more amusing than embarrassing. 

"I knew something was going on between Sir Lupton and Madam Flump." Tom said with a small smile on his face. Harry's face was red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

The next room they walked into was the bathroom with stone tile floors and had a stand alone bathtub which was crème except for the legs which were golden with snakes carved into them. The walls in this room were not oak like the other rooms, but had emerald green tiles with silver ones accenting them. There was a body length mirror and Harry looked into it, frowning. He was very small for a sixteen year old; his height was still that of a twelve year old boys, maybe not even making it to five foot. His skin was as white as snow and his green eyes shone behind his broken glasses.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Tom asked, walking over to him and standing by him. 

"You are really small." Tom said to Harry, frowning. 

Harry said nothing but looked up at Tom. Did that make Tom annoyed? Upset? Did him being small make Tom like him less? Harry felt the panic rising inside of him, the same panic he felt when he saw his uncle holding a belt or heard the doorbell ring when Piers was due to come over. The feeling started in his chest, quickly rising to his throat and making it hard for him to breathe. Harry felt his ribs heaving as if they were bound by ropes, being pulled out of his chest almost. It hurt as he tried his best to not panic, but he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes tightly, his body convulsing as he tried desperately to gasp for air. 

"Harry - Stinky! Get the calming draught! NOW! - Harry you're okay, it's okay, what's wrong?" Tom was confused. Had he done something to upset Harry? 

"Master," Stinky said, giving Tom the draught. She looked worried about Harry but popped away, attending to her chores.

"Drink this Harry." Tom said, trying to hand it to Harry. 

By accident, Harry knocked it out of Tom's hand and he became even more out of control when it smashed against the ground. He saw the last time he'd smashed a dish, the pain he had felt when his uncle had pinned him to the ground and relentlessly beat him. His breathing was erratic as his lungs struggled to get enough air. He felt arms around his waist and screamed as he was pulled to the ground. Tears streamed down his face, his breathing getting worse and worse and worse. He was going to get beaten. Then he felt a body against his back as Tom wrapped his arms around him and embraced Harry. 

"Shh, it's okay Harry. You're alright." Tom whispered, rocking Harry back and forth. 

Harry noticed that his breathing started to get easier. His eyes were firmly closed as he leant back into Tom, tears falling still out of relief that he really wasn't going to get hurt. Tom wasn't like the Dursleys, he wasn't going to beat him, use him like a slave or starve him. Tom was going to help him, or at least Harry hoped so.

"You're safe with me, Harry. I will protect you." Tom said.

Harry felt himself believe Tom. He was the first person to help him and he began to calm down, his heart slowing down steadily to a normal pace and his breathing becoming less laboured. Tom made him feel protected, safe from harm as if he had quenched the evil that had hurt him. Harry had an affect on Tom, too, not that Tom would admit it; Tom understood Harry's pain and hated to see him like that. He'd do whatever he could to help him be pain free. 

"Let's get you to bed." Tom said, picking Harry up. Harry felt his face heat up again as Tom placed Harry onto the floor, toom Harry's hand and lead him to his bed. Tom gave Harry one of Toms shirts and Harry took off his dirty one, putting on the clean one Tom had given him. It was soft feeling and smelt like lavender. The shirt fell to Harry's knees, far to big for his skinny frame. Harry was tired now, and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet over him. 

"Goodnight Harry." Tom said, despite it being only two in the afternoon, flicking the light off.

"Wait -" Harry started, his face flushing.

"What is it?" Tom asked, turning to look at him.

"Could you stay - no, never mind. Goodnight." Harry said, looking away. He couldn't ruin this with stupid requests. 

"Okay, goodnight Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this book! Please leave a comment if you did or even with constructive criticism :) .


	5. Tortured by fire

José Grill was a death eater with a higher goal in life; he wanted to overthrow the dark lord and take his place. He knew Riddle must have some weaknesses if he had died once before already, and almost died another time at the hands of a baby. All José had to do was figure out his weakness. José spent a good few years climbing the death eater social ladder and had come to be a well respected death eater, not that Riddle knew him at all, except the few times Riddle had seen him risk his own life for a cause he was barely interested in. He wanted to be a wolf, not a sheep, a leader not a follower. 

Now it was time, he was going to overthrow the man in the way of what he wanted. He wanted Riddles army at his command. He had a few select death eaters with him, Lincoln Underwood, Narcissa Malfoy, Brian Switch and Severus Snape all wanted to help him overthrow the dark lord. It was a cold afternoon on the Moor when the group, all masked, made their way to the manor. Soon, this would be José's manor and Riddle would be buried in the back garden.

"What do you want us to do, José?" Narcissa asked, looking at him expectantly.

José loved this, the feeling as if he was in charge and that nobody could boss him around ever again. Not anyone, not even Riddle. 

"Wait 'ere. Can't be long 'till the old bugger will call for a new set of his servants. Then we'll strike the old geezer." José said, his cockney accent thick. 

"Alright." Severus drawled.

"What's the lemon and lime?" José asked. 

"What?" Brain asked, stunned.

"The lemon and - oh, the time! What's the blimin' time!" José said, growing annoyed now.

"Three in the morning, sir." Narcissa said

"Alright. If anyone grasses me up today, I'll kill 'em, Capeesh?" José said, glaring at them through his mask. 

"Yes, of course sir." Severus said, maintaining a steady gaze. 

"Good, now, keep ya ears open." José said, looking over at Narcissa. 

"You look proper fit as usual, Cissy." José shot her a wink.

"I'm married, José. You know that."

"Yeah, well, your old man is a little wuss." He said with a dark glare. 

Narcissa bit her tongue, annoyed that José would even dare talk about her husband in that manner. Severus gave her a kind pat on the shoulder and she felt a little calmer. José felt his arm burn as the dark mark began to writhe and the group sprung into action, walking down the Moor and up to the manor. When they walked in, José kept his hand on his wand. He felt himself freeze up as he realised he'd been stunned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't José? The 'leader of now'. How dare you try and kill me?" Tom said, his face full of rage.

"I just wanted to be like you! I deserve this!" He yelled, anger overtaking him.

"You'll never be like me." Tom said.

"Sling your hook, mate." José said through a quivering lip. He was scared, but his Slytherin pride made him keep his act up. 

"Pathetic. If it wasn't for the fact I was busy I'd torture you right now! Narcissa, get this pathetic wrench a room." 

Narcissa got up and used her magic to levitate José into the air. 

"A pretty bird like you betrayed me? I'm going to wreck that pretty little face before I slit your throat, Narcissa, mark my fucking words!" José yelled at her. 

"Don't you DARE talk to my wife like that!" Lucius yelled. 

He was walking down because he knew Narcissa would be there. He hated that man and with a flick of Lucius' wand José yelped. His nose had been broken. Narcissa continued on the way to the room, a small smile on her face as she thought back to he husband. She locked José away in the room, making sure to take away his wand so that he couldn't escape.

"Bye bye, I'm going to see my husband now, have fun being tortured and killed alone while I go back to being one of the dark lords favourites." Narcissa said through the door before walking away back over to the dark lord. 

"Well done, everyone. I'll deal with him later." Tom said to them. Now it was time to tend to Harry. Breakfast and then lessons. 

* * *

Tom walked into Harry's room, seeing him once again perched on the faux leather loveseat. Tom smiled when Harry looked up at him, no fear in his eyes. He was reading a dark spell book, the same one he'd been reading the other night. 

"There are other books, Harry. Ones that you might enjoy. They are all yours." Tom said.

Harry's face turned pink and Tom let out a soft chuckle, signalling for Harry to put the book down and follow him. Harry sprung to his feet, excited for his first day of lessons. He couldn't believe it was really going to happen. The paintings waved at him as he walked passed and Harry waved back.

"Hello, Mr Potter!" Said the painting from the other day as he twiddled his moustache.

"Hello, Mr Lupton." Harry said with a large smile. Was Mr Lupton his friend now?

The pair of them walked into the dinning room and Harry nervously sat down on his dinning chair. He'd never sat at a table before, since he had never been to school or eaten a proper meal in his life, except the meals that Tom had been giving him everyday. He had some jam on toast and after that he felt even more excited for the day. What was Tom going to teach him? Harry just hoped that he could learn what he needed to properly. 

"Excited for todays lessons?" Tom asked Harry as he used his wand to push the tables back against the walls. 

"Yes, sir." Harry said, looking at Tom expectantly.

"Good. But first, I have a gift for you. You'll need it for todays lessons." Tom said.

Tom handed Harry a long, narrow box. It was brown and said 'Olivanders' on the front of it. Harry had shaky hands as he held it as he had never been gifted anything before. He took off the lid steadily, scared a simple movement could break whatever was inside.

Inside the box was a wand - much like the one Tom waved around - that was brown with a simple handle. Harry wondered if this was what he needed to do the spells he'd read and couldn't believe he was going to be able to practice magic, a thing most of his life he hadn't believed in. 

"Thank you so much!" Harry said after a moment of bewilderment. 

"You're welcome. Let's hope my theory was right about the wand that would choose you. Hold it and let it guide you." Tom said. 

Harry took the wand out of the box and a tingling sensation ran up his arm as he became one with his wand. Harry was in awe at the power in his hand and Tom seemed to smile a little as he realised how right he was. 

"Does this mean I can learn some of the spells I read about now?" Harry asked. 

Tom stared at Harry. Not many wizards tried dark magic as their first spell. Tom rolled up his sleeves before he used his wand to make a small desk fly towards him, stopping in front of Harry. A chair came up behind Harry, scooping him into the seat and tucking him into the table. Tom took a feather out of his pocket. A beginners spell, one that Harry would have to do first.

"If you can levitate this feather, then I will teach you a spell from that book." Tom said, placing the feather on the desk in front of Harry. 

"H-how?" Harry asked. 

"Swish and flick!" Tom said, using his wand as a prop as he swished and flicked his wand. 

"Swish and flick!" Harry said, moving his wand in the same manor as Tom. 

"Okay, so now you say 'wingardium leviosa' as you swish and flick, like this. Wingardium leviosa!" 

The feather began to fly through the air as Tom waved his wand, controlling it's every movement. Harry's mouth was agape as he watched the feather float back down in amazement. Once the feather was back on the desk Harry pointed his wand at it nervously. 

"Wingadeom Leviser!" Harry stumbled on his words and nothing happened.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Harry. Try again." Tom said patiently. 

Harry was embarrassed that he had pronounced it wrong and said it in his head 'wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said, but nothing happened.

"You forgot to swish and flick." Tom told Harry with a kindred expression. Tom did the swish and the flick again to remind Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir!" Harry said, feeling stupid now.

"It took me a few tries to learn, Harry. It does at first." Tom told Harry.

"Okay, Wingardium Leviosa!" 

The feather whizzed up into the air with Harry's words and Harry was amazed as he lead it higher and higher into the air.

"Well done Harry! Now, let me get everything you need for your next spell. You can keep practicing when I am gone." Tom said.

Tom walked down the hall and into Harry's room. Tom picked Harry's spell book on the loveseat and kept walking. he'd let Harry choose the spell. He closed the door to Harry's room when he left and walked to get another important aspect of Harry's lesson; a traitor. Harry needed to learn to be upfront with people who betray him or betray Tom if they were going to be a team together.

"Grill, you better come with me." Tom said, using a spell to bind him up and then levitate him into the air. Tom dragged him through the air into the hall beside the dinning room and stopped the spell. He walked into the dinning room where Harry was levitating the feather still. When Tom walked in, Harry immediately put his wand down on the table and looked up at Tom. 

"Look through the book and choose a spell you want to try." Tom said to Harry, putting the book in front of him. Harry skimmed through the book, already knowing the spell he wanted to try but not knowing how to pronounce it so he would have to show Tom. 

"Sir, I found a spell." Harry said, turning the book around so Tom could read it and put his finger on the spell so Tom knew which one. 

Tom bent down and looked at the spell Harry had pointed out. 'adolebitque - This spell burns the recipient'.

"Adolebitque. Good choice Harry. So, without your wand say Adole-bi-coo." Tom said.

"Adole-bi-quew." Harry said, wincing as he noticed the last bit was wrong.

"Adole-bi-coo." Tom reminded Harry calmly.

"Adole-bi-coo!" Harry said smiled when he had said it correctly.

"Okay, now let me get someone for you to test it on." Tom said, walking towards the door.  
  


 _Someone?_ Harry had thought he was going to be testing on a dummy or something, not on a real life person. He didn't want to hurt anyone, not after the way he'd been treated. He understood pain and suffering, and burns, even small ones, hurt like hell. Harry watched Tom walk back in with a levitated body, someone who was bound by roped and Harry froze. Harry thought Tom was a good person but here he was with man bound up ready to be tortured with fire. 

"Wait - no." Harry said, panicking now. He really didn't want to hurt anyone. 

"Harry, don't worry. This man in a prisoner. He hurt people and he has to get punished." Tom explained. 

Tom tied the man to a dinning chair with magic and Harry looked into the mans eyes. He didn't seem sad or scared liked Harry had so much as he seemed angry that he was here in the first place. Tom told Harry to stand up and Harry did, shakily walking over to the man. Tom passed Harry his wand and stood over him, monitoring his movement carefully. 

"Adole-bi-coo." Tom reminded Harry.

"No special wand movements." Harry said it more than asked it.

"No."

Harry pointed his wand at the man who just stared back at him. He seemed to know what was coming to him. Harry raised his wand at him and closed his eyes. 

"Adole-bi-quew." Harry knew he said it wrong and he didn't need Tom to tell him.

"Adolebitque." 

Harry opened his eyes to see the man blistering and screams filled his ears. He saw himself in those screams and out of guilt dropped his wand to the floor and curled up into a ball on the floor. He remembered when his cousin and Piers had gotten the lighter and burnt him all over, he remembered the pain then he saw a man suffer much worse at his hand. What had he done? He was just as bad as his family now.

"Harry, the reason this man was jailed was because he tried to kill me today." Tom told Harry, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Really?" Harry said, sitting up off the ground and picking up his wand.

Tom nodded and Harry felt angry at the man. So, with a push of anger to keep him going, Harry raised his wand.

"Adolebitque!" Harry said.

The man's skin began to bubble up with blisters and burn marks worse than before. There was a moment when Harry felt exhilarated, feeling like he was helping Tom the same way Tom had helped him. Tom was a good guy and this man was the bad guy, trying to take Tom away from him. The man who had saved his life. Harry broke the spell and Tom clapped for him.

"Well done, Harry, well done! Winky! Go and get Bellatrix for me. I need her for a very special job."

After Bellatrix had taken Grill away, Tom started Harry's transfigurations lesson. Just simple stuff at first, like turning a feather into a pin and a sprout into a bean. Harry was pretty good at it, trying his best to pronounce things the right way and not get embarrassed. 

They had sandwiches for lunch were Harry decided to being up Grill.

"What did he try and do to you?" Harry asked Tom.

"He was jealous of me. I am a leader of a... organization. So he tried to kill me to become me. Well, my job."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix is dealing with him." 

Harry decided not to press the matter any further. After the days lessons, Tom took Harry to his room and gave him some homework and books. He told Harry to finish it within five days and when Tom left Harry got straight to work. He was tired but he really loved learning about magic. He did potions first, which he had enjoyed a short lesson of earlier, and was asked about Bezoars, Elderlilly and other potions ingredients. Harry looked through the books to answer the questions and found that he was learning lots about it.

He was halfway through his homework when he began to fall asleep, his face resting on his arms upon the desk. Tom came into the room and saw Harry sleeping on the desk and smiled. It was adorable to see that Harry had fallen asleep now. The evening lessons could wait until tomorrow. He was working Harry to the bone but he could see that Harry liked it. He enjoyed working hard, like Tom had when he was at school.

Tom picked Harry up and placed him into bed, tucking him in. Harry looked so peaceful and Tom walked to the door, looking back at Harry one more time. 

"Goodnight, Harry." Tom whispered, waving his wand to blow out all the lights and left the room.

"Bellatrix?" Tom said when he saw her. She looked crazed, happy, exhausted and energized all at the same time.

"He's dead, my lord and I had a lot of fun killing him." She said, walking into Tom's room. 

Tom rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He followed her however, watching her perch herself on his bed. 

"You're married, Bellatrix. Don't forget yourself." Tom said, ushering her out of the room.

"That never mattered to you before." She said with a pout.

"It matters to me now, Bellatrix." Tom sighed out.

"Oh, OH! It's the Potter boy, you like him!" She said.

"Get out, Bellatrix. He is merely a part of my plan, nothing more."


	6. Just a memory

Harry had his breakfast and it was lessons all over again, the same amazing fun. Spells that made fireworks all over the room started his day off in charms and then transfigurations came along and it was immediately strange. He turned a book into a weird looking cushion that had monster eyes. After that, Harry found himself eating lunch and then brewing potions. It was fun to watch as it bubbled and babbled as he added the ingredients. Tom was an amazing teacher and he was there to help Harry whenever Harry needed it. 

Dinner was amazing, Jacket potato which he had never eaten before. He talked with Tom about his homework which he had started the night before and was going to complete as soon as he could. Harry loved spending time with Tom, and couldn't believe that he had saved him from his family. Why had he been so special to be chosen? Was there something about him that made Tom want him? Harry doubted that; all he knew was that Tom had rescued him and that was all he needed to remember.

Harry watched as Tom who seemed overrun by his 'organization' as he had put it before. He was working at the dinner table. reading through letters that Winky had brought in. He looked worried about something but Harry didn't question it. He didn't want Tom to think he was annoying or nosey like the Dursleys had. Harry averted his gaze, looking out of the window at the rain. The moor was beautiful, the rain falling in torrents to water the grass, trees, flowers and bushes. Harry wanted to go outside in it. He'd never been outside in the rain before. His attention was broken by the sound of Tom's voice and startled, Harry let out a little gasp.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tom said with a chuckle.

The effect Tom had on Harry made Harry uneasy. It was as if he was the only other person in the world and Harry never wanted Tom to leave his side. He was so perfect and Harry loved that about him yet hated it. He had never cared deeply about anyone before, his parents were dead and his family had abused him since he was dumped on their doorstep. Now Tom was caring for him and Harry wanted to spend time with him everyday and be with him always but he didn't understand why.

"It's okay." Harry said.

"It's time for your last lesson. It's a double lesson so let's get started." Tom said, standing up from his food.

Tom hadn't eaten much. It must be all that worry from the letters he had been reading. Harry stood up too, getting ready for the lesson he was about to have. He wondered what he was going to learn and if he would be good at this subject. Tom cleared the table away and got two big, round cushions that looked like prayer cushions. Tom sat on one and put the other in front of him.

"Sit." Tom said.

At Tom's command, Harry sat down on the cushion and crossed his legs. This wasn't like the other lessons where he would sit on a desk chair or stand. He could tell this was going to be completely different. Harry waited for Tom to start patiently.

"Okay, what I am about to teach you is a power I do not possess." Tom said.

Harry didn't understand how Tom could teach him something he didn't have, and why did he have powers Tom didn't? He didn't know and waited for Tom to explain more about this. He was excited as he watched how Tom looked more focused than ever before.

"This lesson is called 'Harnessing' as you will be harnessing your power as a Deathwatcher." Tom told Harry.

"A Deathwatcher?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, so you can see memories from the dead, there last memories, with a little help." Tom said.

Tom pulled out his wand and made the candles dimmer. Harry swallowed hard. This seemed rather difficult of a lesson compared to the others. Harry was worried he wouldn't do as well as Tom wanted him to and he really didn't want to ruin what they had. He wanted Tom to think he was doing well so he would keep teaching him. 

"So, close your eyes. We need to prepare your mind first." Tom told Harry. 

Harry closed his eyes nervously, waiting for his next instructions as he sat there in the dark. Tom closed his eyes too, so that he could focus on his words and feel how Harry was feeling. 

"Breathe in, through your nose, and out through your mouth." Tom instructed.

Harry followed Tom's voice as he instructed him to do that several times more. Harry felt the pressure leave him and he felt calmer as he listened to Tom's voice and nothing else. Harry breathed in deeply, and then out again as Tom's voice guided him.

"Now, I want you to open your mind and calm your mind as you see this memory." Tom said as he silently summoned the ring that had belonged to a young lady who had been murdered. It was a thin ring with a small diamond on it.

_A lady appeared in Harry's mind, a lady with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was with a man who was handsome and smiling at her. They kissed and held hands._

"Remember this is only a memory. Deep breathes. In and out." Tom said.

_Then she was inside with another man who looked similar to the first man._

_"He can't find out." She whispered, putting her hand on his chest.._

_"He's my brother, I wont tell him." He replied, kissing her hard on the mouth. It was like fire, and the woman put her hand up to his cheek, an engagement ring on her finger._

_"I love you."_

"And a deep breath out." Tom said.

_"You cheated on me! How could you do this to me? With my brother!" The man yelled, outraged._

_"I'm sorry, it was a mistake! I love you!" She pleaded._

_Her makeup was running down her face. She was dressed in a white wedding dress. It was there wedding day and he had caught them in the act. The brother was terrified too, cowering in the background as he watched his brother become heartbroken._

" - only a memory."

_"No! How could you?" He screamed, his wand pointed at his brother._

_"No! Don't kill him! Please!" She said._

_A green light flooded through the room as her affair was murdered in front of her very eyes. He pointed his wand at her now._

_"You should have thought about the consequence's first. I loved you!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face._

_"I'm sorry!" She choked._

_She gasped, fear overtaking her. The man flicked his wand and she was bleeding all over her, her wedding dress stained red. She was dead, gone forever._

"And out."

Harry said nothing for a moment, just taking in what he had just seen. It had been brutal. He didn't quite know who's side to be on. Sure, she had cheated on him but had she deserved to die? And why was she going to marry someone she didn't love? What was that all for, Harry wondered as he listened to Tom's voice. 

"She died for a kiss." Harry said, opening his eyes.

Tom opened his eyes too. Harry didn't know it, but the memory had lasted about twenty minutes, almost half an hour. Tom nodded. He already knew the tragic story behind her death and didn't need to be told again. He was in awe to see Harry's power used properly, however. This is how it should be done, not the last time Harry had seen his memories. 

Harry thought so too as it had been much different from the running he had seen the last time when the man had been killed by the man with the strange eye. He wondered what happened to that man in the end and if he would ever meet him. He hoped the answer to that question was no. 

Tom was about to start another memory. He had a hairpin from a muggle lady who he wished for Harry to practice with. He had no idea how this muggle had died and so it would be intresting to see what had happened and how much Harry could figure out. Just as he was about to start, someone burst into the room.

"My lord!" Came the voice on an exasperated death eater. 

"What is it, Franklin? What is going on?" Tom rose to his feet immediately. 

"It's the order of the Phoenix. They have come for revenge." He said.

Tom helped Harry up, clearly worried about what was going to happen. Harry looked worriedly at Tom. He didn't want Tom to get hurt and after seeing that woman in his memory, he knew what magic could do to people. 

"Harry, go straight to your room. You'll be safe in there." Tom instructed. 

Harry nodded his head and hurried up the stairs and through the hall on the way to his room. He saw Sir Lupton in a picture frame beside the room he wasn't allowed to enter. He looked at Harry with a strange look on his face. Harry paused. He was worried about Tom and now he was confused by Mr Lupton. 

"You should go inside there, Harry." He said, pointing to the room Harry had been told not to go into.

"I'm not allowed to go in there!" Harry said, starting to head to his room.

"Tom just told me it's safer in there for you. He told me to tell you to point your wand at the door and say 'alohomora'." Mr Lupton said.

Believing Mr Lupton, Harry took his wand out his pocked and said the spell. After a few tries, the door opened and Harry was overwhelmed with memories and sounds. 

_Screams hit him from every corner of the room. A human heart, Dudleys. His last moments were of Tom standing over his and yelling a spell in his face as he screamed out. Then a woman had come over and carved his heart out of his chest while he was still alive. The weird eye man, fighting with Tom before death._

_A young girl, just fourteen or so, crying and crying as Tom watched her get tortured by his followers._

_"Tell me, were is your father?" Tom screamed at her. He looked older some how, more worn._

_"I don't know!" She screamed._

_Tom stood over an old wrench, torturing her. He had an evil glare in his eyes. The old wrench saw a flash of green light as she... the green grass was soaking wet, blood everywhere. Harry saw the man fall down onto it, cold and dead, same as the wrench. Everything was cold and dark, blood, screams, torture. Bodies in a row._

_"I love you mummy."_

_"I love you too." She said as green flooded the room._

_But then Harry saw it; auburn hair and thick, round glasses. A little baby. His mother and father and him. Harry was laughing, before he had felt the pain of a thousand belts and the pain of starvation. His mother was cradling him and his father was reading him a book, 'tales of beadle the bard'. It was clear as day and nothing else mattered._

_His mother and father were laughing with him, playing games and just talking in general. They seemed happy with him and he seemed Happy too. But that changed when the door was thrown off of it's hinges. Harry began to cry as his mother ran up the stairs with him in her arms. She held him tightly to her chest, fear present in her eyes as she listened,_

_"Get out of my way, Potter." Tom said, pointing his wand at him._

_"Expel -"_

_"Avada kadavra!" And with a flash of green light, Tom had killed Harry's father._

_"Mummy loves you, daddy loves you. We all love you, little Harry." His mum said, cradling him as tears ran down her face. She knew her husband was dead, but for Harry she had to be strong._

_Up the stairs Tom went, his mind focused on only one thing. He wanted to kill Harry. Tom blew Harry's bedroom door off it's hinges and Harry started screaming louder._

_"Move out of the way and I will spare you." Tom said, his wand raised._

_"Leave my baby alone, please!" She pleaded._

_"Stupid woman! Avada kadavra!" His mother fell onto the floor with him in her arms with a loud scream. Harry cried in her arms and Tom pointed his wand at him._

_"Avada Kadavra." But Harry didn't die._

Harry was mortified and lept to his feet, tears running down his face as screams from the people Tom had killed followed him, his mothers being the loudest. Harry ran down the stairs and just as he was about to reach the door a hand went over his mouth and he was dragged out of the building before being magically teleported away.

"Well well, now we have you." Said a male voice, tying Harry to a chair and leaving him alone in the dark. 

* * *

Tom was fighting against the order of the phoenix with a lot of his followers. None of the members of the order of the Phoenix had died so far whereas two death eaters were dead and more injured. Tom tried his best to protect his death eaters as he knew he was the strongest. He made sure Bellatrix was in front too, as he knew she could handle it. The fight was long and it was clear that there team was losing.

"Barty, step up front, Yaxley, you too. Lucius, fall back, Peter just go away." Tom ordered as he slung another spell at Tonks.

He just hoped that Harry was safe and sound in his room. These people would love to get there hands on Harry but Tom would try his best not to let them. Suddenly all of them left, despite the fact that they had been winning. Tom didn't understand why they had done that. What had changed? Why the change of heart? Tom took a moment to check on all the death eaters. All that were alive only had superficial wounds. 

Tom was worried about Harry however, and wanted to make sure he was alright. He didn't want Harry to be scared or in any danger. Tom ran up stairs to check on Harry, but when he found that he wasn't in his room he panicked. _No, calm down, he's probably in another room_ Tom reasoned with himself. He checked the dinning room, the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen but he was still nowhere to be found. Where on earth could Harry have gone? When he walked up the stairs again to check one more time, he noticed the door to his trophy room was ajar. 

"On no, oh no, oh no!." Tom said, pacing. He saw Sir Lupton in a painting he never travelled to and snapped.

"What did you do?" Tom walked over to Sir Lupton, pointing a finger at him.

"He needed to know." Sir Lupton explained to Tom.

Tom was outraged. Now Harry hated him and was scared of him for something he essentially hadn't done! It was his other version who had. This was ridiculous. Where could Harry have gone? Had he been caught by the Order of the Phoenix as he left of was he running through the moor or the forest? If it was the first, he had a lot of people to kill and if it was the second he had to find Harry as soon as possible as it was raining, dark and cold. 

"Not like this he didn't. You stupid fool!" Tom yelled at him. 

"Where did he go?" Tom asked.

"He ran that way, crying and screaming. They suddenly the screaming stopped." 

"You are a fool, Lupton, not a sir."

Tom ran off in an attempt to find Harry. 

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, Barty. Get the others. Harry is missing. We need to find him." Tom yelled.

"Okay my lord, I'll take a team to look over the moor." Barty said before leaving.

"Okay, Bellatrix, thank you." Tom said, looking between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"I'll take some up to the forest to see if he's there." Narcissa left the room quickly as she could to complete her task.

"And I'll see if they took him to the blacks house. Kreacher will let me in." Bellatrix said. 

Tom's heart was trembling. How was he going to keep Harry safe if he wasn't here?


	7. Worry on the Moor

A lady - although she would disagree that she was lady like - stormed down the street, hurried along by the rain. Her black, knee high boots splashed the puddles as she marched down the road with a mission. Her lord needed her and she had to get Harry back, or at least a lead as to where he was. 

"Stupid order, don't know what there doing!" She said to herself in a shrill voice, angry that anyone would disrespect he master. 

Bellatrix was not one for hiding her magic, so bringing up her wand she smashed a car window, causing the car alarm to blast down the street. A few moments later, a man came running to it in his dressing gown and slippers. He swore loudly upon the sight of his now mangled car, picked up his mobile phone and dialled for the police.

Bellatrix kept walking, her boots clanking on the pavement with each step. She was going to make her master proud. She had even brought along a little help to get the information she needed. She silently hoped that her cousin was there so she could tie him up and make him pay for being a blood traitor. 

Her steps fell heavily as she walked across the gravel pathway, the gravel crunching underfoot. She was nearly there, an when she came to the next street, she could see her destination. The rain fell as she stood between two houses on Grimmauld place. Inside the houses she could see one family watching the telly and in the other she could see a woman and a man arguing. How fitting. 

On her command, the houses moved away from each other but the families didn't notice. They kept on watching TV and arguing as another house appeared between them number twelve Grimmauld place. Bellatrix used her wand to open the door and walked inside. 

"Kreacher!" Bellatrix called with a smirk. Kreacher was loyal to her alone.

A tiny little house elf popped into view, looked at Bellatrix and let out a loud gasp. He looked amazed to see her and even more amazed that she had immediately called his name.

"Mistress!" He said, bowing to her. He looked elated to see her. 

"Find me the rat. You know who I mean." She said, her wand arm outstretched, waiting for confrontation. 

"In the kitchen, Mistress." He said.

Bellatrix walked down the corridor, ignoring the paintings of her ancestors on the wall and came to the kitchen, her boots stopped clicking on the floor beneath her as she halted. She saw Lupin, his wand pointing at her expectantly. 

"Stupify!" Lupin yelled out as soon as he saw Bellatrix, his eyes full of worry.

Bellatrix blocked the spell, firing another one at him. It hit him, causing a large gash to appear on his arm. He swore and breathed harshly through his teeth.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted quickly and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand.

She quickly picked it up and Lupin ran out of the kitchen, firing another spell at her that she blocked just in time. Kreacher was blocking the front door for his mistress, knowing that was what she would want him to do so he ran up the stairs, his feet bashing all the way up. Blood dripped down the stairs as he ran, trying desperately to find away to get out.

"Coercere!" Bellatrix retorted as she ran behind him, ropes blasting out of the end of her wand. 

Lupin sped around the corner and out of the way and the ropes hit the wall and fell into a heep on the floor before vanishing. Bellatrix sped around the corner too, saw Lupin about to enter one of the bedrooms and shot the spell at him again. This time the robes tangled around him like snakes did their prey and Lupin lost his balance, falling backwards onto the floor with a loud thump. Bellatrix laughed a shrill laugh and Lupin struggled against the ropes but it was helpless.

"Looks like I caught myself a werewolf. Luckily it isn't a full moon." Bellatrix taunted, twiddling her wand between her fingers. 

Lupin looked up at her steadily, breaking a sweat. It was clear to Bellatrix that he was scared, but he did his best to maintain a steady glare at her. Bellatrix found it funny that he should be so pathetic, fighting against his own rights! Tom stood for the werewolves, vampires and all those seen as dark creatures of magic. Why would anybody be against there own species? Lupin wasn't natural, he wanted a strange world, one where no more werewolves or Vampires were made. Impossible, that was like asking for a world without murder.

"Where is the Potter boy?" Bellatrix snapped at Lupin, using her want to slice his skin again. Nothing too deep, she didn't want him dying on her.

"I won't tell you anything, Bellatrix." Lupin said, his voice stern and final, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Oh yes you will, Lupin. I brought something that will make you tell me." Bellatrix announced with a toothy grin.

From her jacket Bellatrix pulled out a small, glass vial. Lupin seemed to know what it was and dread was written all over his face. Bellatrix loved it, to see Lupin bleeding and all worried as she held up a simple little potion, veritaserum. Veritaserum was a very strong potion that made whoever drank it tell the absolute truth. They could not avoid answers and if Lupin was to drink this he'd be forced to tell Bellatrix everything she wanted to know. 

"Oh no." Lupin said, trying again to get out of the ropes.

"Oh yes, Mooney. What are your friends going to think when they know you told me everything and got the dark lord his weapon back, hmm?" Bellatrix said with in a sing song voice.

Her lord would be pleased with her as she was certain she was about to discover where Harry was now and who had taken him there, as well as why. Just to take away the power? Or did they wish to use the power on their side? Bellatrix opened the vial and walked over to Lupin who kept his mouth firmly pressed into a thin white line. 

"Open your mouth." Bellatrix said, kicking Lupin with her booted foot. 

Lupin whimpered, but he still refused to open his mouth for her. She huffed at the Wolf's stubbiness and had to think of another tactic. Bellatrix took his nose and held it shut. He'd have to breath sooner or later. It wasn't long before he gasped for breath and Bellatrix poured a few drops of the potion into his mouth. Lupin looked disappointed and angry with himself and Bellatrix laughed at him. 

"Now, I have an unrelated question for you first. Why don't you care about your rights?" Bellatrix asked him, sitting down on the floor.

"I hate how others change innocents into us. We should stop turning people into dark creatures." Lupin told her, unable to lie to her. 

"That's stupid. That will never happen." Bellatrix snapped back.

"I know." Lupin said back to her.

Bellatrix paused for a moment, her wand still in her hand as he leaned over Lupin. She needed to ask the proper questions now, but that had always intrigued and annoyed her and what better time to ask him than when he was under a truth telling potion. She wanted to savour the moment, yet she knew a life was at stake at that was important. Tom would want her to rush. With a sigh, Bellatrix got back to it.

"Where is Harry?" Bellatrix asked Lupin.

"Hogwarts, in the dungeons." Lupin told her. Although he seemed expressionless, his eyes looked sad as he told Bellatrix everything. He had sworn to secrecy. 

"Who took him?" Bellatrix questioned further.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt took him when he saw him running." Lupin said, wincing as he heard the answer.

"Why did he take Harry?" Bellatrix asked him.

"The prophecy." Lupin said.

"What prophecy?" Bellatrix asked, confused. She hadn't known of any prophecy.

"A boy born in late July, a boy who can see those who die. He sees evil through different eyes, he knows the truth, yet always lies." Lupin said to her. 

"You are all fools! You are the ones who imprison werewolves and vampires. We may kill, but killing is what gets us heard!" Bellatrix said, angry they thought that they were evil just for the sake of it.

"Harry will see it that way, too! As soon as he gets home." Bellatrix finished.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lupin asked.

"No, I want you to feel guilty when they find out you told me everything." Bellatrix said, standing up. 

She walked down the stairs and saw Kreacher still guarding the door.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You have been a real help." Bellatrix said, walking out of the door and back through the rainy streets. Her boots returned to splashing through the puddles and her wand smashed through another car window, the beeping following her all the way down to road. It was early morning now, probably around three in the morning and the sun was just starting to lighten the sky although it was nowhere to be seen, probably for a good few hours more. 

"Stupid order of the Phoenix but smart me! Tom is going to be so happy when he finds out I know where Harry is! I just need to get back quickly!" Bellatrix said.

She was humming happily as she found a safe place to apparate from. She was used to the feeling of being pulled through a straw now and strangely she even began to enjoy the sensation. Perhaps it was because she was crazy and liked weird things, or perhaps she was just a little bit different. But that wasn't on her mind as she went to tell her master what she had found.

* * *

Tom was pacing frantically as death eater after death eater came back to report to him that Harry was nowhere to be seen. He wants to get out there but someone had to wait just in case Harry came back here on his own. He doubted he would though after what Sir Lupton told him had happened. He watched as Severus came to see him, his hand clasping his wand. It had been hours since Harry went missing and Tom just hoped that they would find Harry soon and that he was okay. However, Tom had a massive suspicion that Harry had been picked up by the order and taken somewhere. 

"What news, Severus?" Tom asked, his voice thick with worry. 

"I am afraid there is none, although Bellatrix hasn't been seen yet. Perhaps she knows something." Severus told Tom who felt growing worry.

Severus had never seen him so worried before, angry sure, but never worried. It wasn't long before Bellatrix was seen walking over the moor with a skip in her step. Tom paced impatiently and Severus stayed put, curious to hear the news. Severus was aware that he hadn't received any notification from the order of the phoenix, of which he was a falsified member of so he could spy on them for Tom. 

"Bellatrix, I've been awaiting your return." Tom said with a sigh. 

"Of course you have. You'll love the news I have!" Bellatrix said, jumping around with glee.

Tom rolled his eyes. He was growing impatient now. He was worried about Harry and was even worried about how he would be received by Harry when he got home. Tom motioned for her to continue on. She toyed her wand between her fingers as she spoke and had a daydream look on her face.

Tom sometimes wished that Bellatrix would snap out of it and act like a normal member of his team but her crazy ways did add a little to her work ethic. She was on call twenty four seven and was always ready for a fight. She loved it, lived it and breathed it. But sometimes he just wish she'd god damn hurry up and tell him what he wanted to know.

"I found out -" Bellatrix started slowly.

"Hurry up, Bellatrix. What happened?" Tom hurried her along.

"- Through Veritaserum, and from Lupins mouth, the werewolf against werewolf and other dark creatures supremacy, that Harry was taken by Kingsley Shacklebolt to the dungeons at Hogwarts." Bellatrix told Tom, ignoring that Tom had hurried her.

Relief that he at least knew where Harry was. All he needed to do was rescue him now and since Harry was at Hogwarts that was going to be slightly difficult. 

"Did Lupin tell you anything else?" Tom asked. 

"Yes, about a prophecy," She told him excitedly.

"What prophecy?" Tom asked, his eyes like stone.

"A boy born in late July, a boy who can see those who die. He sees evil through different eyes, he knows the truth, yet always lies." She recited what Lupin had said.

"We are not the evil ones." Tom said, yet felt happy that Harry was going to be on his side.

"I kept him alive." Bellatrix said. 

"What if he tells someone we know where Harry is, Bellatrix?" Severus said in a drawling voice.

"Well, um..." Bellatrix muttered.

"What's wrong with you Bellatrix? It's not like you to be so careless!" Tom snapped at her. 

Tom couldn't believe it. Bellatrix usually had no problem killing someone who was on the opposing side. What had gotten into her? Had she really been so stupid as to simply forget that Lupin could tell the Order everything? He was worried sick now. They could do anything to Harry now that he wasn't here.

"I'm sorry my lord. I wanted to embarrass him, but ended up embarrassing myself." She said, tears spilling from her eyes. 

"Severus, I need you to go to Hogwarts and see what's going on. Pretend you don't know anything." Tom instructed.

"Yes, my lord. I will see if he is safe if I can and inform you as soon as I can." Severus said and stormed out of the Manor, through the gardens and over the moor before vanishing out of thin air. 

"You, out of my sight for the rest of the night." Tom said, marching off to his chambers to worry in piece.

* * *

Severus' feet fell heavily onto the floor, much like Bellatrix's had not so long before. His black robes swished behind him as he came to Hogwarts, his feet meeting the squidgy, wet, muddy grass. The sun was starting to rise over the lake now, starting to reveal the grey clouds. It was five in the morning when Severus walked in to the castle, his feet smacking against the floor, echoing down the halls.

Other than his steps, the castle was dead silent. Considering all students were still asleep in their beds, he knew that the Order would have to be quiet if he was lucky enough to have found Harry on time. It would be impossible for him to take Harry now as he would be caught but he'd hopefully get to see him and learn more of the Orders plans, 

Severus entered the dungeons and there Albus Dumbledore was, his usual, arrogant glint in his eyes. Severus stopped in front of Dumbledore, waiting to see how much he could get out of him. Dumbledore looked happy with what he had done which made Severus sick. Kidnapping an innocent boy over a stupid prophecy? At least Tom had the audacity to give Harry a choice in the matter.

"We have him, Severus!" Dumbledore said in excitement.

Severus had to hide his agitation from the older man, which was proving difficult. How could he be as evil as this and see himself as the good one? 

"The Potter boy?" Severus asked, trying to seem enthusiastic but still himself.

"Yes, he's in the Dungeon where they used to torture the bad students." Dumbledore said, pointing towards a little door in the wall. 

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why on earth would they lock him up in there all alone? Severus nodded his head, not saying anything. 

"May I go see him? I've always wanted to see the famous Harry Potter." Severus snarled.

"Go on, go see him. He looks so pathetic in there." Dumbledore said, walking away with a laugh.

Severus was angry that Dumbledore thought this wall all just some game and walked to the door and opened it. When Severus walked down the stairs and saw Harry, he was horrified. Harry was shivering in fear, clearly from current fear related to old fear. Fear of being hit, burned or worse. 

"Harry, it's me, one of Tom's friends." Severus said.

"No! Please, he killed my mum and dad!" Harry said, shaking in his seat.

"No, not him. His other. They are similar but not the same. I would not follow him if he'd killed your mother." Severus said, thinking fondly of Lily's auburn hair and bright, green eyes. 

"But... I saw him. It was him b-but older somehow." Harry said, his breathing laboured. 

"Yes, his other is older, Harry. The other Tom, not this Tom." Severus said, trying to comfort Harry.

"You promise?" Harry asked, his fear of Severus subsiding. 

"Yes, I promise."

"I want to go back." Harry said.

"I can't take you yet, I'll get caught and you'll never get out. I'll need to talk to Tom about a plan. I'll se you again, I promise to get you out of here." Severus said.

"Please tell Tom to get me out soon!" Harry said, tears escaping from his eyes.

"Okay Harry. Remember, tell nobody anything." Severus said, leaving the room and heading up the stairs. 

He needed to talk to Tom right now, no delays. Severus left Hogwarts as quickly as he had come in, storming down to the dark forest and vanished into thin air.


	8. The red forest

It was around six in the morning when Severus walked up to the Manor. He could hear the faint sound of a water fountain in the background as he focused on what he had seen. Harry Potter, Lily's son, in trembling fear all for an idle suspicion. They had no idea what Harry was capable of. Harry and Tom would lead all dark creatures into a accepted existence. Most did not choose to become vampires, werewolves or any manner of dark creature. All Harry would do was help them, maybe killing some people along the way.

Severus knew now, from hearing the Prophecy, that Harry was no mere weapon, he was to be Tom's equal. How he knew this? Not only from the Prophecy, but from seeing Tom's despair, from hearing Harry's trembling voice ask or Tom to save him. Tom and Harry would lead their movement together and when two becomes one, be able to create a world were dark creatures rule, where all humans are turned into vampires, werewolves and other darkness's. 

The manor was frantic yet nothing was really happening. The death eaters looked lost as to what to do and Tom was nowhere to be seen. Severus rolled his eyes at the other death eaters stupidity. Just sit down and wait for instruction, Severus thought as he turned the corner. 

"Potter is gone -" Said one death eater.

"Our only hope..." Responded another.

Severus ignored them as he walked passed, although he felt the subtle urge to bash their heads together. He came to a halt at Tom's door and knocked three times upon the door.

"Come in," Tom called.

When Severus walked in Tom was sat on the edge of his bed. He hadn't slept, which wasn't unusual for the man but he looked like he didn't need sleep. He was looking at Severus, hoping for some good news. Severus' idea of Harry being Tom's equal was only cemented further by the Tom was acting. He was not angry, just worried. 

"What do you know?" Tom asked, standing up.

"Dumbledore was there, of course." Severus started.

Tom hated Dumbledore, and so did all the death eaters. There were few dark creatures on his side as dark creatures were all enslaved by him. Many vampires and werewolves sided with Tom for that reason. He wanted a world they created. 

"They locked Harry in the Dungeon where they used to torture the bad students." Severus continued, carefully watching Tom's expressions. 

"What? Why on earth would they do that?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure, my lord. But what I do know is that Harry was very distressed. Though I did manage to speak with him alone." Severus continued.

"What did you say, Severus?" Tom was looking so much more worried now.

"I told him who I was and who sent me. At first he was worried but I told him it wasn't you in those memories and he understood. He asked me to tell you he wants you to save him." Severus told Tom.

Tom, although still deeply worried, looked relieved that Harry was understanding of at least some of what happened. Tom knew he'd have to explain more later. 

"I have to go back, otherwise it will arose suspicion. I wont be back until this evening, my lord. If I receive any word of utmost importance, I will try to owl you." Severus said.

"Of course, Severus. Go. I will have a plan drafted by then." Tom said, walking towards his desk. 

"Yes, my lord. Although I'd expect plans to change." Severus said, and with a swish of his cloak he was walking back down the halls of the manor, through the gardens, through the moor until he apparated away with a pop. 

Severus arrived at Hogwarts and unfortunately he spotted Lupin there. He was distraught, his eyes red and puffy as Madam Pomfrey dressed his wounds. 

"Why have you only come now?" Severus heard Tonks ask.

"The binding spell only just wore off." Lupin replied.

"Well, you should have hid better." Dumbledore said.

"Lay off him for a minute, wont you? Poor man has just been attacked!" Sirius snapped. 

"He is not a man, he's a wolf, Sirius." Kingsley said. 

"What's going on?" Severus asked as he approached them. 

"Lupin was confronted by Bellatrix. The death eaters know where Harry is." Dumbledore told him. The glint in his eyes from yesterday was gone. 

Just as Dumbledore spoke, two men walked in. Aurors, or wizard police, walked in with their wands in their hands, ready for a fight with a weak, terrified little boy who had only just learned of his powers. What did they even think he could do without training? A bullet was not dangerous without a gun, a sword was not dangerous before it was sharpened and Harry was not dangerous without his training. The aurors walked to the little door and down the stairs to get Harry.

"Wow, he's tiny!" Said one of the aurors while the other one levitated him into the air. 

They took him down the hall and Dumbledore continued.

"They're moving him to Azkaban." Dumbledore said nonchalantly. 

Azkaban was a wizard prison, mainly house to Vampires, Werewolves and death eaters. It was guarded by the dementors, another dark creature the ministry and order alike use for their own gain. Severus couldn't believe Harry was to be moved there, and for the sake of Harry's sanity, Harry would have to be rescued as soon?

"Do you think it wise to move him there? Many death eaters reside in the walls of Azkaban." Severus said, knowing his efforts would be fruitless. 

"I do think it wise. He will not escape with the dementors as the guards so do not worry Severus." Dumbledore said. 

"Now, lessons will start soon. Harry is being dealt with." Dumbledore said, walking away to his office. 

Severus hurried to the potions classroom. There was still a little bit of time before his lesson started so he pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to Tom. 

_**My lord,** _

_**I don't have long to write to you, but I must inform you that Harry has been moved to Azkaban. I feel it is urgent that he is rescued before he is brought to madness by the dementors.** _

_**Severus Snape.** _

Severus whistled for one of the Hogwarts owls, something he'd become very talented at doing over the years. He quickly tied the letter to the owls leg and hurried them out of the window. Just a few moments later, the lesson began. 

He just hoped that Tom would get the letter quickly. 

* * *

Tom was writing a plan when he heard a beak tapping on the window. It was one of the Hogwarts owls, most defiantly sent by Severus. Tom hurried to the window and opened it. The owl must have also sensed Tom's urgency as she put her leg out quickly for Tom to untie the letter from before she flurried back out of the window. 

Tom opened the letter and began to read it, his face grew darker and darker with each word. Azkaban? Severus was completely right, if he wanted to maintain Harry's sanity then they would have to act fast. Tom walked through his bedroom door. 

"Get me Bellatrix. I need to speak with her." Tom said to Yaxley who quickly rushed down the hall to get her.

A few moments later, Tom saw Bellatrix walk to him very timidly. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, as well as being puffy. It seemed she had been crying the whole time since they last spoke. Tom couldn't help feel guilty. She had only meant to help and he had belittled her. 

"Bellatrix, Harry has been moved to Azkaban. I would like you and a few others to come with me to the red forest to talk to the dementors. Could you round some other death eaters up for me?" Tom tried to be polite, not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore.

"Yes, my lord! Anything to appease you!" She said, running off to quickly complete her task. 

Bellatrix came back with Yaxley, Barty, Fenrir, Lucius and Narcissa. She presented her chosen group to Tom who nodded and lead them out of the manor while he spoke to them all. He wanted to tell them how to behave. One wrong move could ruin everything.

"We are going to the red forest to see the dementors." Tom said.

Lucius quivered a little bit. 

"The red forest? But, isn't that where people go to... to..." Lucius started.

"Kill themselves? Yes." Tom finished. 

Barty looked at Bellatrix as if to say 'why are we the only non wimpy death eaters?'.

"Yes, well, we might not come back." Lucius continued. 

"We will be fine, Lucius. We aren't like the people who die in the forest. We are stronger than them. Even you, Lucius. At least you step foot in danger, even if you are scared. For what you believe in." Tom said. 

Lucius puffed his chest out with pride and didn't say anything else after that. It seemed that he was too proud to remember he was scared. Narcissa smiled at him. Tom was worried still as he grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and told the death eaters to form a chain. It wasn't long before they were being squished and squashed all matters of shapes and sizes before finally landing at the edge of the red forest. 

"Stick close to me, keep your wands close but not drawn. We are here for a truce not a fight." Tom ordered.

They walked into the forest. The leaves were covered with frost, the air chill and cold, as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the air. The floor was hard and icy and the bushes were loosing their coats. It was hard to believe that on the other side of this forest it wasn't cold at all. 

Tom was hopeful that he would be able to get the dementors on his side. The other death eaters walked closely behind him, some worried about the forests history and others oddly excited by it. Bellatrix had seemed to cheer up and Lucius still showed his fake pride with each step he took. If Narcissa wasn't busy, she may have laughed at him for his ego. 

However, Tom was completely engrossed in his plan. He couldn't lose Harry, not now. The only chance he had of getting Harry back was to get the dementors on his side. There was more than just the story of suicide that gave name to this place, but the blood that dripped from the trees and froze to the grass on the floor. Blood from the corpses that hung like Christmas tree ornaments and blood like snow falling and freezing on the ground. 

Most of the people who died here were muggles who could not see the dementors, but could still feel the cold despair and feel the happiness draining from them with the dementors invisible kiss. A frozen river ran through the forest that Tom thought people may of drowned in, if ever was it not so frozen. Old ropes hang all over the place, tell tale signs more death was still to come in this god forsaken place.

A dark, hooded creature flew down towards them, his fingers like a skeletons. Just bone, no flesh. Lucius seemed to give up on bravery. No longer did he have any pride to show, but his behind his wife. Tom didn't say anything, waiting for the others he knew would follow, trying to get a taste. Tom was right and soon there were twenty or so dementors flying around them in a circle, waiting to get a bite of their souls. Tom wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he had no worries at all. 

"Hello, Dementors. I have come to make an offer with you." Tom said to them.

"What kind of deal?" Said one of the dementors.

"I wish to get you onto my ranks. I am Tom Riddle, and I wish for a world were dark creatures are ruling." Tom said to them.

"What's in it for us?" The dementor asked.

"You can feed on all those who appose us, way more than you feed on here or at Azkaban." Tom told them.

"Okay. We have a deal." The dementor said, clearly excited for the new opportunity to feed more often. The other dementors agreed too.

"Okay, your first order is to talk to the dementors of Azkaban. I wish for a prisoner to be broken out. Harry Potter. We will wait here." Tom instructed.

The dementors flew away, hopefully to start there work straight away. As they left the forest, the frost began to clear and it became warmer. Lucius didn't seem happy at spending anymore time in the forest. He'd have to put up with it. 

* * *

Harry was shoved into the cell, completely and utterly terrified. He just wished that Tom was here to rescue him, or Severus. Now that he had been moved he didn't know if he even would be saved. If he had just not run away, if Sir Lupton had just told him the whole truth and not left Harry to fill in the gaps, then Harry would be safe and sound at home, doing his lessons and learning more about magic. 

Fear was something Harry had felt a lot in his life. Fear of his uncle, fear of his cousin, fear of being broken and unloved forever. But fear was fleeting, and if you felt it enough sometimes fear would dissipate. Harry felt a tear roll down his face as he thought about how lonely he was. He just wanted to be safe and sound and free from harm and suffering. Then Harry saw it, the most scary thing he'd seen in his whole life. Even more scary than his cousin with a lighter in his hands or his uncle with a belt.

He didn't know what it was, but he did know that it floated above the ground and that it's presence made him horribly cold. Harry shivered as it floated towards him and right up to him. Then it stopped and tried to suck out Harry's very soul. Harry screamed, but it seemed he was scared to for the Dementor backed away from him as if it was burned. 

Quickly, the dark hooded figure flew out of the cell and back down the hall.

Harry's eyes welled with tears. He just wanted Tom here and he wasn't. He closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. He was alone and Harry didn't know if anyone would rescue him, in fact he was sure they wouldn't. How could they? Would they even try with that weird hooded monster there? Surely they were a thing that evoked fear from everyone, not just him? Harry cried himself to sleep on the cold, stone floor beneath him.

Would anyone even try to save him now or was he stuck here forever?


	9. Home sweet home

Harry's green eyes opened and saw the same dark hooded figure looming over him again. Harry let out a blood curdling scream and heard others begin to scream with him. He wasn't alone here, there were others just as scared as he was in this place. However, the hooded figure did not come towards him this time. In fact, he stayed still as he spoke.

"Come with me, Mr Potter." The hooded man said.

Harry followed him as he had to follow rules if he didn't want to get hurt. Whenever he disobeyed rules bad things happened to him. The hooded figure opened the cell door for him and lead him down the hall. Harry looked through the other cell gates, seeing people howling like wolves and shaking in fear as their faces were seemingly melted by other dark hooded creatures. 

"Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!" One woman yelled through the cell bars at him, rattling them as he walked passed. 

Others had fangs and were hiding from the windows. What was going on here? Were they all evil? But Harry wasn't evil so why was he here? What had he done? Harry was scared. He was scared of the people, the place, and the weird hooded figures.

"What is this place?" Harry asked but the dementor didn't answer him. 

Harry was scared. Where was the dementor taking him? Was he going to be okay?

"What are you?" Harry asked. 

"Dementor." The hooded figure said.

Harry said nothing else after that, just walked behind the dementor and waited to see where he was going. He was taken outside and onto an old rickety boat that rowed itself. The was grey and looked cold and dead, the dementor The dementor floated above him as they went over the lake. It was cold wherever the dementor went. Over the other side of the lake was grass that they walked over. 

Hours passed, many fields, many small towns, many roads they walked down before they halted at a forest. Harry didn't want to enter. It was freezing cold in there, and it seemed like it was dying. But he was metaphorically dragged into the forest. 

_"I hate everything, what's the point of living? Law school is shit, my mum and dad hate me and all I hear all day is 'Daniel, why haven't you got a girlfriend?' It's because I'm gay, alright?" Rope, hanging, dangling, dead._

No, not again. Not without Tom. Harry looked up, seeing bodies hanging everywhere from the trees. Some were fresher than others, some as close as a few days dead and some had been hanging for years, no more than mere skeletons. Harry covered his eyes and picked up his pace but that only made the memories come quicker. 

_"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for you to die. I love you so much, I can't live without you." The rope tied tight, the dementors watching in glee, a kiss of death and despair. Another dead. All of them dead. A thousand of them hanging from the trees like a swing gone wrong._

_______________________

It was cold again in the red forest and had been for a few hours. It was early in the morning and the night had been long and hard. But for Tom, all of this was worth it. All of this waiting in the cold would be worth it when Harry arrived home safely to him.

Tom just hoped that Harry would return to him safely and he knew that this forest would be difficult for him to walk through. Death was everywhere, not just in objects but in real bodies and without his guidance Harry was sure to struggle. But it had to be that way in order for Harry to return safely. He wished he could have come met him at Azkaban but if he had Harry would have never gotten out of there. 

"This is so tedious." Barty said in a drawling voice. 

"Shut up Barty, we will not mock the dark lords plans!" Bellatrix hissed at back. 

Nobody spoke after that until they saw a hooded figure flying close to the ground and a little Harry Potter running behind him.

"Harry, you're safe!" Tom shouted, running up to him. 

Harry was weary at first, looking at Tom and thinking back to what Severus had said. It wasn't him who killed your mum and dad, it was his other. Tom was just glad Harry was back with him. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom, believing in Tom. Harry was sobbing into him, shaking as he hugged Tom even tighter. Tom put his arms around Harry too, feeling guilty for not telling Harry about everything and making him worried enough to run away.

"I was so scared." Harry said to Tom. 

"It's okay, Harry. You're safe now." Tom told Harry.

"I told you you liked him." Bellatrix teased. 

"Don't push your luck, Bellatrix." 

* * *

After dinner, Tom goes into Harry's room with him. Harry sits in his bed and Tom sits next to him. Tom knew that he needed to talk to Harry now and tell him everything so that there were no more unpleasant surprises like this for him. 

"Harry, I have to tell you about the me before me. You see, I was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle and my other me didn't like that, so he changed him name to Lord Voldemort." Tom told Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He didn't want other people to know he was a half-blood. He wanted them to think he was a pureblood." Tom explained further.

"You see, Voldemort hated half breeds and muggleborns and wanted a world with only pureblood wizards allowed inside. When he heard you threatened that world, he was scared and tried to kill you. Instead he died and an old witch brought me here, him at sixteen back instead and told me to learn from my mistakes. Since that day I have been in love with building a world for any wizard who agrees with dark creatures like werewolves and vampires who are hated for no good reason." Tom explained. 

"So, you are different?" Harry said, sounding relieved. 

"Yes." Tom said, standing up. 

He went to leave the room, flickering off the light. But just as he went to leave, Harry called out his name. 

"Tom, wait." Harry started, feeling a little bit pathetic.

"Harry?"

"Could you... could you stay?" Harry asked him, his face heating up.

Tom's face heated up to, not that he would admit it. He walked back over to Harry's bed and climbed in with him. Harry needed him right now after that ordeal so he would stick with him. Harry cuddled into Tom and began to cry. It had been so scary for him and he was just glad it was all over now. He'd never have to go back there ever again and be scared.

"It's okay Harry, I'm here."

"Thank you," Harry said and fell asleep.

* * *

Dumbledore was kicking up a fuss. He just couldn't believe that Harry had escaped from Azkaban and gotten away from there grasp and most worryingly, back into Tom's. The glint in Dumbledore's eye was gone and he seemed so angry that he was going to explode.

"You told me, minister, that Harry would not escape!" Dumbledore yelled at the Minister for magic.

"Well, I'm sorry Dumbledore but we don't understand how he got out ourselves!" He said.

"Well, that simply isn't good enough! It is Azkaban it's supposed to be secure!" Dumbledore snapped.

"Well, you didn't do a much better job." The minister said. 

"We are a school, you are a prison!" Dumbledore thumped his fist on the desk and the minister jumped back.

"You're quite right, Dumbledore. We will do a search for him, I'll send the dementors to look." He said before he left.

Once the minister had left, Dumbledore rubbed his temple. He was clearly worried, stressed and angry about all of this. The order watched him patiently, waiting for him to address them.

"What are we going to do?" Dumbledore asked, sounding completely drained of hope. 

He was pacing frantically up and down his office. Remus, Sirius and Tonks were all there and all seemed worried as well. Then, Tonks had an amazing idea. Her eyes widened as she thought it through a little more. Sure, it was dangerous but she'd be able to be front line in the action.

"I - I have an idea Professor Dumbledore!" Tonks said, her bubble-gum pink hair turning blond, her skin turning pale and her eyes turning blue. She looked just like Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Well done Tonks! You can get close to Harry and then, you can tell him... tell him..." Remus started.

"That you know where his parents are." Dumbledore finished.

"That they aren't dead." Sirius said. 

"Now I just need to get Narcissa and bring her here." She said. 

It was harder to turn to the opposite sex but not by much. Tonks turned into Lucius and left the room to find some robes to dress the part. When she was done, she apparated to Tom's manor and walked to the door, opening it. She had to be careful not to bump into Lucius. 

"Alright, Lucius?" Bellatrix started.

"Do you know where Narcissa is?" She asked Bellatrix. 

"Yeah, I saw down there." Bellatrix said. 

Tonks walked down the hall and it wasn't long before she saw Narcissa. Tonks walked over to her and Narcissa stood up and gave her a peck on the lips. Tonks froze a little bit. She had just been kissed by a Malfoy. Ew.

"Lucius, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked, seeing the sour look on her not husbands face.

"Tom wants us to go and check the Moor together." Tonks said, feeling a little weird after the kiss. 

"Alright, let's go." She said.

When they were out of the manor and into the moor Tonks waved her wand at her to knock her unconscious and took her wand. She'd need that. Tonks apparated with Narcissa to Hogwarts and took her to the dungeons and tied her to the chair. With magic, she undressed Narcissa, leaving her in just a vest top and her underwear. Tonks put on Narcissa's clothes and smiled.

"W - what? Am I dead?" Narcissa asked, terrified as she thought she was having an out of body experience. 

"No, Narcissa. It's Tonks." Tonks said, becoming her usual form for a second before turning bacl to Narcissa and swirling Narcissa's wand in her hand.

"W-why?" Narcissa asked shakily.

"I am going to get Harry back and I needed your help. Thanks sweetie." Tonks said before she left the room and apparated back to the manor, leaving Narcissa to scream in the dark room.

Now it would all begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, but this chapter was super hard to write and a little bit of me died in the process. I'm sorry about the word count.


	10. Blood

Tom woke up and felt warmer than usual. His eyes opened to see Harry cuddling into him as he had when he fell asleep. He was so warm and looked so peaceful, as if nothing had happened and no tear had been shed the night before. Tom smiled a little, despite his usual façade he really did enjoy spending time with Harry. Sure, Tom had taken Harry here as he was useful to him but now, even if his powers faded he would let Harry stay with him forever. He felt an overwhelming sense of calm with Harry, a sense that they had so much in common with each other. Tom turned a little so he could see Harry clearly and when he moved Harry grabbed onto him tighter. Tom knew he needed to get up soon and start his daily tasks but he found for the first time in ages that he didn't want to move. 

However, he didn't have much choice in the matter so he arose from the bed. Harry groaned in his sleep, clearly missing Tom's warmth. Tom left the room and walked towards his own. Once he arrived inside of his room he got dressed into some fresh clothes and went down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell he saw Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa seemed a little paler than usual, even for her. 

"Darling, I got a letter from Draco. He wants more sweets. I am highly concerned about that boys sugar consumption." Lucius told Narcissa. 

"Oh, um, yes." Narcissa said. 

Lucius looked at her suspiciously. What had gotten into Narcissa today? She was acting weirdly and being so short with him. 

"Sorry, darling. I have a headache. I meant, I shall talk to him, if you wish?" Narcissa said with a forced smile.

"A headache? You should go home and rest!" Lucius said. 

"No, no! I'm fine Lucius." Narcissa told him.

"Ah, Lucius, Narcissa. Is Severus here?" Tom asked, ignoring their conversation. 

"I haven't seen him, my lord." Lucius said. 

Tom moved on, knowing that Severus was probably busy with lessons and other things. He would let Harry sleep and they would resume lessons in a few days. Harry would need rest after what he had been through. Tom really hoped that Harry would be okay to learn. He was sure Harry would get back on track. It wasn't long before Harry wondered out of the bedroom. He wanted Tom as that was when he was safest. Nothing bad ever happened when he was by Tom's side. He walked down the stairs, his feet clicking as he did. He saw Narcissa, who immediately looked at him. 

"Hello, Harry!" Narcissa said with a warm smile. 

"Hi. Have you seen Tom?" Harry said nervously. 

"He went that way!" Narcissa told him.

Harry thanked her before going on his way. He saw Tom in the dinning room with a glass of water reading the newspaper. Harry walked over to him and read over Tom's shoulder. 

> _**Vampire attacks have been on the rise.** _
> 
> _Unregulated vampires have been spotted all over England in violent attacks. Some are killing and others are turning people into Vampires. All vampires must go to the proper authorities to be logged, booked and -_

"Harry." Tom said, putting the paper down before Harry could finish reading it. 

Harry sat down on the chair next to Tom, reaching for an apple on the table. He watched carefully for a reaction from Tom. Tom didn't mind so Harry took a bite and swung his legs a little. He was still shaken from the days before, but he knew that he was safe now, safer than he had been before anyway. It was only when he doubted Tom that he was in danger, or was away from him that he was hurt. If he just stayed beside him, perhaps he'd be okay. He was weary now of Sir Lupton and unfairly weary of the other paintings. He'd remember now not to listen to them, but to ask Tom first for his opinion on what has been said. With another bite of his apple, Harry let himself smile. 

He'd be okay if he listened to Tom. 

* * *

That night Tonks was walking home with Lucius. She was terrified. If she wanted to be suspicion free she would have to pretend to be Narcissa in all areas, even at home. The problem was that she hated Lucius, and Lucius was Narcissa's wife. As she was pretending to be Narcissa, she would have to be convincing enough for Lucius that he would not suspect anything had changed. She was the real Narcissa, not a stand in or a hoax. She had to convince him of that. So, when Lucius and Tonks went home that night, they had to sleep in the same bed. She had to sleep in the same bed as a man she despised. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" Lucius asked. 

Tonks felt horrible as she undressed in front of him and redressed into her night clothes. He knew that Narcissa would have no quarrel with getting changed in front of her husband so she tried her best to act normal, for the Order. She started to regret her idea terribly. 

"Nothing, Lucius. Just tired is all." Tonks said to him.

"Come on, Cissa. Get some sleep." He said, climbing into bed. 

She got in after him and he cuddled up to her. Tonks tensed. It was hard to feel safe in a bed she had fought with time and time again. Lucius withdrew his cuddle, clearly feeling her tense beneath his arms. Knowing he would suspect something if she didn't act like Narcissa soon, she grabbed his hand and held it. 

"Goodnight, Lucius." Tonks said.

"Goodnight, my dear," 

Lucius fell asleep quickly, but Tonks found it difficult to fall asleep. Her mind was alert and she was worried that Lucius would find out as she slept and kill her in her sleep or tie her up to torture her. He was true evil and it would not be passed him to kill her. He wasn't like her, he had dark blood, one that favoured vampires, werewolves and other dark creatures. But Tonks hated all of those creatures, especially werewolves. Werewolves. Just think of Remus, who had only just recently caused this mess in the first place, or Greyback who attacked children even when he was not in wolf form. They were truly evil and had no place in society. Vampires were terrible, too but easier to control with the laws in place for them. In fact, the order had a few vampire slaves themselves, one of which would come in handy tomorrow.

She was up all night and when Lucius awoke that morning, her eyes were bloodshot and she had a pounding headache. She was exhausted.

"Did you not sleep, Narcissa?" Lucius asked when he saw her. 

"No - I, I couldn't sleep with my headache." Tonks lied.

"You should stay home and rest today. I will tell Tom if he requires you that you are unwell. I demand it." Lucius said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, thank you." Tonks said to him, closing her eyes. It was not until Lucius left the room that she finally fell asleep. She had really needed it. 

* * *

The next morning saw Harry looking out the window. He saw a man walking at the edge of the forest. Who was he and why was he there in the first place? Harry decided not to press it further and instead look around for Tom. When he walked down the stairs, he saw Fenrir Greyback hurrying along the manor.

"Sorry to disturb you, but do you know where Tom is?" Harry asked the man. 

"He is in a meeting, Harry. It will be over shortly. I'm sure he'll come see you after." Fenrir said, not once stopping. 

Hopefully Fenrir was right and Tom would be out shortly and come see him. It was a warm day and the sun was glairing down on him. Harry wondered what it was like to sit outside and just bask in the sun like his cousin had always done. He had always been jealous that they had that kind of freedom. Harry walked outside, seeing a bench near the end of the gardens. He walked down the garden, hearing the calming sound of the water fountain and the birds singing in the morning air. Harry felt the warm sun gaze upon him as if welcoming him to the feeling of being outdoors. He wished Tom was here with him to enjoy the sun with, and wondered if Tom cared for the sun at all. How could he not? It was perfect in every way. It was something Harry had very little experience of. 

Harry was used to the darkness of his cupboard where there were no windows. Just walls encasing him in like he were in a prison cell. Right now, he was free from all that. Just him and the sun, the fountain and the birds. Of course, Harry had been outside. Mainly to do chores like mow the lawn. But even then those days were few and far between, and usually the sun was not in sight. He was met with the moon, the evening chill, and his skinny frame was riddled with hunger and dizziness. Harry sat on the bench that overlooked the moor. Again, in the distance, he could see a man at the edge of the forest. 

Harry watched him for a moment, before the man began to get closer. Harry held his wand, although he new barely any magic. He supposed he could levitate the man in the air if he tried to attack him. But the man waved at him and called Harry over with a gesture. What would Tom tell him to do? Was this man a death eater? Harry decided to get a little closer to the man, curiosity getting the better of him. He must be a death eater, or why would he be there and Tom be in a meeting and not dealing with him? So Harry found some confidence in the fact Tom must have some security and walked closer to the man.

"Hello, Harry." The man said to him as he got closer. He smiled at him.

A smile? Something Kingsley had never given him, nor Vernon, Dudley or Petunia. So he walked up to him.

"Who are y -" Harry stopped as teeth sunk into his neck.

He screamed, dropped his wand and tried to push the man away instinctively but the man held him tightly. His skin was cold as ice, even under the warmth of the sun. Harry began to feel lethargic as the life was drained from him. The Vampire took his wand and used magic to create a cut on his hand. He put his hand up to Harry and forced it into his mouth. At first, Harry tried to get away from him but with one taste, he became leech-like, drinking as much as he could.

The vampire pulled his arm away after a short while and Harry wanted to push him down and latch back on again. For a moment, Harry felt calm. But that changed when he began to feel the searing heat of the sun. The vampire handed Harry a vial. 

"Drink this, or die." The man said before running back into the forest. 

Harry's skin was smoking and it was beginning to hurt like touching a radiator for too long. Harry opened the vial and drank it. The burning stopped. Harry didn't move for a moment, feeling an overwhelming sense of calm. He could hear waves instead of the fountain, and the birds seemed closer somehow. But then he realised what had just happened and why his skin burnt. He had been turned into a vampire. Harry ran back to the manor, fear overtaking him. He wanted Tom. Tom didn't hate vampires and would be able to help him. Harry ran into the manor and tried to find Tom. They must still be in the meeting. 

"Tom? Tom?" Harry called running in the direction he had seen Fenrir go.

"Harry?" Tom replied, walking out of the meeting room. 

Then Tom saw Harry. His mouth had blood around it and his neck was bleeding. Tom felt his world crash down. He walked over to Harry and reached out to touch him. His skin was warm but there was no denying it when he opened Harry's mouth; fangs. 

"But you're still warm." Tom said, unable to think clearly.

Tom put his hand on Harry's chest. He still had a pulse. How could that be?

"Severus, Severus! Get here now!" Tom yelled. 

"My lord?" Severus said. 

Upon seeing Harry, realisation hit him.

"Severus, he still has a pulse, but he is a vampire."

Severus said nothing for a moment. Harry felt sick with fear. Tom seemed scared for him and everything seemed up in flames. Severus walked over to Harry and put two fingers to his wrist. Sure enough, he found a pulse. 

"Unbelievable. Warm vampire blood." Severus said. 

"Couldn't that be..." 

"Yes. It could be." Severus said to Tom. 

"Harry, I'm glad you're alive! Let's go upstairs. I shall stay with you. Severus, could you make a batch of the Elixir of light and get Lucius to gather some death eaters to search for the vampire." 

"Yes, my lord." Severus replied.

Severus walked back into the room and Harry heard Lucius whimper. 

"But I'm scared of vampires!" Lucius said. 

Some of the vampire death eaters snickered.

"Well ya should be, kiddo, if ya don't get yo arse in gear!" One of the vampires said with a flash of his fangs.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! Fenrir, Gaspar, Barty, come on!" Lucius said, walking out of the room quickly. 

Harry and Tom walked up the stairs and into Harry's room were Harry sat on his bed. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. Tom walked over to Harry's bookshelf and pulled out a book named 'A list of magical and dark creatures.' and opened it to a certain page before he handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it.  
  


> **Vampires**
> 
> _Vampires are dark creatures who are notoriously difficult to spot. Vampires try to hide their identity but are supposed to turn themselves in as they are property of the ministry of magic, who sell them as slaves. Vampires have no rights and any crime committed against them is not seen as a crime, as Vampires are seen as property not living creatures._
> 
> _Traits of vampires are; hungry for blood, unable to eat regular food, no pulse, cold to the touch, unable to go into the sun without the Elixir of light and bad temper. If you suspect somebody you know is a vampire, please turn them in to the ministry of magic so they can be logged and sold as slaves._
> 
> _If you fail to report a sighting of a vampire, you will be either fined or sent to Azkaban. Vampires are dangerous creatures and should not be living in society. They are only to be allowed to live in slave houses to be used by wizards and witches to clean, be tested on and any other purposes a vampire owner may require._
> 
> _If you wish to purchase a vampire, please contact the ministry who will get back to you about your enquiry. You will need to purchase synthetic blood, which will kill a vampire if they are not purged once a month. So, for safe disposal of a vampire, one may skip purging and they will die._

Harry felt sick reading the insert. He was widely hated and his kind was enslaved. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. 

"You'll be alright Harry. You have a pulse. Nobody needs to know you're a vampire." Tom said to Harry. 

"I'm hungry." Harry whined.

"I'll be back with some food." Tom said, leaving the room and marching down the stairs again. 

"Bellatrix?" Tom called out. 

Bellatrix skipped over to him, looking up at him like he was made of gold. She knew about Harry but she had no idea what he was about to ask her. He was sure she would say yes and even be honoured to have been asked such a task but he would see.

"Bellatrix, I need you to do me a very big favour. I am not asking you this lightly. You are a trusted ally in this fight." Tom said, not worrying about past incidents. 

"Oh, thank you my lord! What do you need from me?" She said, almost fainting from the praise. 

"I need you to let Harry feed from you. I wont let him overdrink from you." Tom said to Bellatrix.

"Of course, my lord." Bellatrix said, following him up the stairs. 

She had always been so loyal to him, ever since she was first recruited. She had never denied a task and today her loyalty was being tested. She didn't seem upset at being asked. She had her usual skip in her step as she walked up the stairs.

"Bellatrix, remember that if you want Harry to stop at anytime just tell me." Tom said when they were outside of the door. 

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix said, opening the door. 

Harry was sat on the bed, looking at the door as Tom and Bellatrix entered. Harry stood up when he saw them both, wondering what he was going to have to do. His stomach was growling at him. He needed to eat.

"Bellatrix has agreed to let you feed from her." Tom told Harry.

"No, I can't." Harry said, taking a few steps back. 

"You wont turn her. She'd need to drink from you to be turned." Tom said, trying to help him calm down.

"It's not that, I don't want to hurt her." Harry said, but his stomach was betraying him. 

"Harry, you have to drink or you will die. So come here and drink." Bellatrix said, cocking her head to the side, revealing her neck to him. 

Harry stilled. Could he really drink from her? Would she be alright? With shaky legs, he walked over to her. He put his mouth up to her neck but did not drink straight away. 

"I'm sorry." Harry said before he sank his teeth into Bellatrix's neck.

He felt so much better as he drank from her but it was not nearly as good as the vampires blood that he had tasted earlier. But that did not matter. He felt hands grabbing him, pulling him away. It was Tom. He hadn't noticed how much he had until he saw Bellatrix looking weak. Bellatrix said nothing but sat on the floor. 

"Sana sanguine." Tom said, waving his wand at Bellatrix. 

She seemed much better after that.

"Thank you Bellatrix." Tom said.

"I'm glad I could be of help." And with the usual skip in her step, she was gone.


	11. Blood Scabbard

Lucius was worried about his wife. She had been acting unwell for two days now and he really didn't want her to be sick. He was going to look after her. He loved Narcissa more than anyone, she was the mother of his son, although his son could sometimes be a brat Narcissa tried her best to put Draco in line. She had an amazing amount of love inside of her and it showed around her family who she said was her pride and joy. It was her who kept the family together, from the candy crazed kid who ransacked their pockets, to the admittedly scaredy cat man who always feared the worst, Narcissa kept it under control. Narcissa was like an angel who fell from heaven. She was everything to Lucius and he couldn't wait until she was recovered. 

The minute he got home to the manor, he had the house elf's prepare a meal for her. He put her dinner on a lap tray and picked a red rose from the garden, putting it in a thin glass vase. He walked up the stairs, carefully holding the tray as he walked to there room. When he walked in, he saw Narcissa still sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her, put the tray down on the bed so he could use his wand to light the candles. 

"Narcissa, wake up I have some food for you." Lucius said.

Tonks jolted awake as if from a nightmare. When she saw Lucius, she stilled. But then she saw the gentle look on his face and how it was dark outside. Had she really slept all day? Lucius handed Tonks the tray. The rose was beautiful and made Tonks blush some. Perhaps Lucius wasn't so bad, after all. 

"I hope you enjoy your dinner, Cissy. A lot happened today." Lucius began as Tonks took a mouthful of her dinner. 

"Oh? What did I miss?" Tonks asked.

"Harry was attacked by a Vampire. He has been turned." Lucius explained. 

"Really?" Tonks said, forging disbelief. 

"Yes, Tom was not please. He had me and some of the others go to find the Vampire, some are still looking now." Lucius told her. 

Tonks finished her dinner and Lucius took the tray. Tonks quickly picked up the vase and put it beside her on the bed side table with a smile. When Lucius left, she stood up and walked over to the desk. She shakily pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink and began to write a letter.

> _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_
> 
> _I am writing to tell you that the first part of our part of our plan was successful. Harry has been turned. I am informed that Tom is trying to find two hundred and sixty three. I hope he is back before they find him._ _Lucius does not yet suspect, from what I can tell. I will try and return to the manor as soon as I can and get back to you to see if Tom Riddle finds the vampire. Please do not write back to me as it is too dangerous, I will try and visit you soon to discuss what to do next._
> 
> _Tonks._

Tonks took the letter and rolled it up, picking up some twine. From the window, she saw an owl flying past and called her to the window. She wasn't as skilled as Severus at it but the owl came over after noticing her and flew through the window. 

As quickly as she could, Tonks tied the letter to the owls leg and pushed the owl back out of the window, watching her fly away. Tonks put the ink, quill and parchment away before sitting on the edge of the bed. She found that she felt guilty for some reason, like she was doing something wrong. But she wasn't, this was why she was here, to get information and feed it back to the order. She couldn't fail them.

* * *

Tom was furious at the Vampire who was dragged into the room by Barty Crouch Jr. He was unconscious as he was tied to the chair. It was four in the morning now and Harry was still awake and stood next to Tom now, looking at the Vampire who had changed his life forever. Harry couldn't help it; his blood had tasted way better than Bellatrix's. He just wanted to drink from him. 

The room was dark and the table and chairs had been pushed to the side of the room. A faint orange glow cast over the room from the candles. Harry was handed a potion by Severus who walked into the room. It was his elixir of light. Harry let out a quiet 'thank you' as he took it. His eyes would not move from the Vampire in front of him.

"Wake him up, Barty." Tom said. 

Barty waved his wand at the Vampire and he jolted awake, looking at Tom with fear. He looked cowardly, unlike what he had been like when he had turned Harry. Harry ripped his eyes away from him and looked at Tom who seemed filled with anger.

"Why?" Tom asked, trying to keep his anger bottled for a moment. 

"My master forbids me to speak." The Vampire said, looking away from Tom's gaze.

"Coward! You are a Vampire, not a slave." Tom said.

"I wish it were so." The vampire revealed his wrists which were bruised as if he had been chained to a wall by them. 

"They feed you synthetic blood?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"When were you last purged?" Tom asked him.

"A week and a half ago."

"Sanguis deiectionem." Tom said, waving his wand at him.

The vampire vomited thick strands of what looked like blood. The vampire looked in agony, thrashing as he vomited up onto his lap. When he was done, he looked at Tom with a thankful expression. It seemed that the fake blood had been poisoning him. 

"What is your name?" Tom asked him.

"Two hundred and sixty -" 

"Your name, not your number." Tom interrupted. 

"Oh, my name is Seneca Evergreen." The vampire said.

"Well, Seneca, I need you to tell me the name of your master." Tom said. 

"Well, I - His name is Albus Dumbledore." Seneca said before looking away nervously.

Tom looked outraged. how could Dumbledore do this to an innocent boy? He wasn't even seventeen yet. Tom looked at Seneca before taking a deep breath and forging a smile. Before he said anything else, he looked at Harry who was still staring at Seneca. He could smell the blood from across the room. 

"Thank you for being so honest." Tom said, turning to Harry. 

"What do you want to do with him, Harry?" Tom asked.

"Let me drink from him." Harry said. 

Tom nodded and Harry walked over to Seneca. Tom waved his wand to untie him and raise him into the air like a puppet. Harry revealed Seneca's neck and sank his teeth in. It was oh so sweet compared to human blood and it made Harry shudder as he drank it. Seneca said nothing, perhaps he understood Harry's desire for vampire blood or perhaps Tom had gagged him. Harry didn't care; in this moment, all he cared about was drinking this blood. It was clear to Tom that Harry didn't realise how much he was drinking. Seneca was beginning to look pale even for a vampire. It was only when there was no more blood left that Harry looked up and saw Seneca. He was pale and he wasn't moving at all, not even his eyes. He was dead. 

"I didn't mean to kill him." Harry said, looking at Tom. 

"He had nothing to live for, anyway. It's alright." Tom said. 

_"Seneca, get up! Go and turn the boy, Harry, or I will never purge you again and let you suffer!"_

_"Yes, master!" Seneca replied._

_"Our spy has notified me that there is a meeting this morning, so go!"_

Harry pulled himself out of the memory and looked quickly at Tom. 

"There is a spy. They knew I'd be alone." Harry told him.

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes, but I don't know who."

* * *

Tom was gone for a couple of hours that morning, doing some kind of initiation for a few new recruits. Harry made sure to stay inside and not go outside. It was way too dangerous for him to go outside. 

He spoke to Narcissa for a little about the weather as her husband spoke to Bellatrix about something. Narcissa was kind to him and it made Harry feel a little safer to have someone so kind to speak to. But now, he was in his room completing homework and reading some books before he went down for lunch. Sure, he couldn't eat anymore but he'd be able to talk to Tom and spend time with him when he ate. 

The book he was reading was called 'So you've been turned' by Richard Blake. Reading it made him feel sick yet thrilled at the same time is that made any sense. It was twelve when Harry finally finished and he got up from his seat and made his way down the stairs and into the dinning hall.

When he arrived in the dinning room he didn't see Tom like he expected. He saw a man with raven hair standing in the room. His head shot up and he looked at Harry straight away. His eyes scanned Harry. He had a water bottle in his hand and was drinking from it as he looked at Harry. Harry could smell that there was blood in the bottle. A vampire, just like him. Harry hadn't seen this man before. Harry wished that Tom was there to tell him who the hell this man was.

The man walked over to him and breathed in, as if sniffing him. Harry took a step back but looked at the man, trying to assess his problem.

"You aren't a vampire." The man said to him. 

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

He took another swig from his water bottle.

"But you aren't a human." He said.

"Then what am I?" Harry asked, feeling out of place.

"I don't know, but your blood smells so sweet, so warm." He said.

The man averted his eyes before hurrying out of the room, as if he had the urge to do something bad. Tom walked in as the man left and Harry looked at him, confused. Tom said down on a chair, ready to eat his lunch and Harry sat next to him. When Stinky came in, she gave Tom his lunch and Harry a glass of blood. Harry smiled.

"Thank you." He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Hey, Tom? Who was that man?" Harry asked him. 

"That man was called Maximus Cicero. He's a new death eater. He's a vampire." Tom said, taking a mouthful of his mash. 

Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of the food Tom was eating. He had only just been allowed to eat meals and now they had been taken away from him. At least blood tasted good and vampire blood was better than anything he had ever had before. He had another gulp of his drink and tried to ignore the jealousy he was feeling. 

"Why?" Tom asked a few moments later.

"Oh, I just wondered. He said I was not a vampire nor human." Harry said to him. 

"I wouldn't worry about that, Harry. He's a strange vampire. He used to have some issues but he is recovering now." Tom said to him, shooting him a smile. 

"Where does he get his blood from?" Harry asked.

"The same place yours came from, the prisoners downstairs. We take blood from them for the vampires to drink." Tom told Harry. 

Harry said nothing after that, just drinking his drink and looking at Tom. Tom was amazing. He really did look after him, made sure he was safe from harm and if he did get into danger he would come to save him. He hadn't had a clear head since being turned and hadn't been able to focus on Tom properly. But now he had a clear mind.

Tom had even stayed with him when he had gotten back home and looked after him. He had saved Harry from his family and hadn't gotten rid of him after trouble. He was there for him and Harry felt as though he had done nothing for him in return. Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he thought about it. All he had done was eat Tom's food and demanded his time.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"What for?" Tom asked.

"For all the trouble I've caused. I have done nothing in return for what you have done for me." Harry said, suddenly feeling too sick for blood. 

It was clear to Tom that Harry didn't understand why anyone would look after him. That stupid family of his had been good for nothing, making Harry have very little self worth. However, Tom was determined to teach Harry otherwise, reverse the damage they had caused him. Tom stood from his chair, discarding his lunch, and took Harry by the hand.

"Come with me." Tom said.

Harry followed Tom who lead him through the corridor where he saw death eaters as usual scattered around. Some death eaters waved at Harry while the newer ones looked at him as if he was really important. 

"You see, Harry, you have done something for me. You are helping me everyday. It is not only I who values you, but my recruits." Tom told Harry. 

"Why are you teaching me?" Harry asked him.

"Because I see great strength in you, as it was foretold. You have powers most deem legendary." Tom said to Harry. 

"But I am too weak to ever fight. I had my wand but dropped it when the vampire was there." Harry said with a sigh. 

"That is not true, I was once weak like you. It takes time to learn." Tom said, walking with Harry to another room. 

"I just wish I knew why I had these gifts, there must be a reason." Harry said, mostly to himself. 

"There is a reason Harry. To fight for what you believe in."

* * *

It wasn't long before evening rolled around and Harry was sat cross-legged in the candle lit dinning room with Tom. Harry was curious to see who's death he would see today and what kind of life they'd have. Tom seemed excited to get to it. Perhaps he had an interesting person today. 

"Close your eyes Harry." Tom said. 

Harry closed his eyes, and waited for Tom's voice to guide him. Tom began telling him to breath in, and breath out and before he knew it he was whizzed of to a world he had never seen before.

 _A man wearing armour was walking through a forest. He was laden with emotions and rage._ _His wife, Guinevere, had deeply hurt and betrayed him, running off with his best friend and knight Lancelot. He was on a journey to find and kill Lancelot and despite his advisors advice, had left Mordred in charge of the throne when he was gone._

_Now, however, he had received word that Mordred had declared himself king in his absence. Anger and betrayal was swallowing him whole. His best friend had betrayed him, his wife didn't love him and what he had believed to be a loyal knight was plotting against him._

_As quickly as he could, Arthur got home to his kingdom and was glad to find the other knights fighting for him. Merlin, his advisor, was using magic to defend him, but he was busy on many a front._

_It wasn't fair that when he was at his weakest he was struck. He fought for many hours, but some when in the fight he dropped his sword,_ _Excalibur, and its scabbard. He was tired from the fight, and many men were dead. He looked around and saw friends dead._

_He now knew this was his son, the one he had tried to have killed many moons ago when he was just a baby, after learning that Morgose was his half sister. He didn't want anyone to know. But now, he was face to face with Mordred._

_Since Arthur had no weapon, he picked up a spear from the ground and charged at Mordred. just as he drove it through Mordred's heart, Mordred struck his sword and cleaved Arthurs skull. Merlin and some knights found him, and his last request was that_ _Excalibur was thrown back into lake of Avalon where it was from._

_He was taken to the lake of Avalon, dead._

"It feels different." Harry said when he was pulled out of the memory. 

"That's because it is said he will live again. His death is not final." Tom said to Harry. 

Harry found these lessons thrilling, as if he was learning something amazing every time. He found himself longing to learn more about the wizard Merlin, but he said nothing about it. He was thankful that Tom was teaching him how to not be overpowered by the memories, and how to watch them calmly. 

"Let's get you to bed, Harry. We have an early start tomorrow." 


	12. Desire

Harry woke up and immediately turned to the potion on the table. Every morning he took the Elixir of light before he even had a chance to put his glasses on. He put the empty vial down and put his round glasses on before standing up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. It was odd, being able to wash and use the bathroom freely, but as time went on he began to get used to the change. 

When he was done, he put on an old, over worn shirt and trousers before toeing on a pair of socks. When he left the room and saw Narcissa as if she had been waiting for him. She had an expression on her face that Harry couldn't quiet place. 

"Hello Harry, I wanted to see how you were doing after being turned?" Tonks said.

"I'm okay, thank you. It's nothing." Harry said, although he did wish he hadn't been turned, with the stigma who knew what could happen to him?

"Well, it must be hard. I know that my dear Draco would be most warm with you. He is the same as us, he wants nothing more than equality for Vampires and werewolves alike." Tonks said, biting through the hatred she felt for her words. 

"Draco?" Harry asked curiously. 

"My son. He's your age." Tonks told Harry.

Harry thought that Narcissa was nice, and when he had to leave for his lessons he said goodbye and walked down the stairs, excited for the day to begin. 

* * *

It had been a few days since anything interesting had happened. He had his lessons and had been studying hard to learn all he could but other than that nothing happened. He hadn't been bitten, kidnapped or so much as glared for those few days. It was nice. Today, however, Tom had a plan. A plan to get Harry out of those god awful rags and into something more comfortable. 

"Good morning, Harry." Tom said as he walked into Harry's room. 

Harry was wearing his usual get-up, a baggy shirt, socks with a thousand holes in and trousers that he had to hold up. Tom felt guilty for not having brought Harry new clothes sooner, but decided it was best not to sweat it. He could take Harry with him and he could chose his own clothes and perhaps go for a coffee, not that Harry could drink it. 

It was warm out and it was a Saturday which meant that all the good muggle shops would be open - perfect for a shopping trip. Tom wasn't usually one for shopping but he couldn't help but be excited for today. 

"Morning, Tom." Harry said back, looking up at him. 

"I think you've had a bit of a growth spirt, Harry." Tom said to him, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. 

"You think so?" Harry said, waking over to the mirror. He thought he looked exactually the same height. 

"I'm taking you out today to get you some new clothes." Tom told Harry.

"What? You can't. I'm fine with these. You don't have to spend money on me." Harry said, his face heating up.

"I insist. We'll get breakfast out." Tom said before opening the door for Harry. 

Reluctantly yet excitedly, Harry followed after Tom and they walked through the manor and through the Moor. Harry hadn't been many places, just the Dursleys house, the place he was kidnapped to and the Manor so he was really excited to see the shops and where he was going to get breakfast from, although Harry didn't know where served blood but he was sure Tom knew what he was doing.

"Okay, this might feel a little scary." Tom said, taking Harry's hand.

Harry felt like he was being pulled through a thin straw while being flung around by a giant. It was horrible and made Harry feel sick to his stomach. When it was over, he threw up a little in his mouth. Tom said nothing but looked at Harry to make sure he was okay. When Tom decided that he was, he kept walking. 

They had arrived at an alley and Tom walked with Harry down to the street. It was bustling with people, more people that Harry had ever seen before. He stood close to Tom, eyeing the strangers up. He could smell them, each sent unique. Then he could smell vampire blood. He saw a woman walking down the street and their eyes locked. She smiled at him as if to say 'good luck'. 

"I could smell another vampire." Harry told Tom quietly. 

"There are many of them hidden in society." Tom told Harry.

The sun was warm and Harry found he didn't like it as much as he had before. Harry and Tom came to a halt outside of a small coffee shop and they walked in. It was busy, but not so busy that there was nowhere to sit. Tom told Harry to sit down and he obliged, watching as Tom moved further in the que. 

He watched Tom order and he came back with a red smoothie for Harry and some water and an apple for himself. Before Harry could ask how on earth he was going to drink a smoothie, Tom pulled out a bottle of blood and emptied out the smoothie into a pot plant next to him before pouring the blood into the cup. It looked much the same as the smoothie had so nobody would suspect. 

Harry thanked Tom and kicked his legs back and forth as he took a sip of blood through the straw. Somehow, it tasted nicer here in this coffee shop rather than being at home. Tom bit into his apple and looked at Harry.

"What kind of clothes would you like?" Tom asked Harry.

It hadn't occurred to Harry that he would actually be getting to choose what clothes Tom was going to buy him. He'd never been able to choose what happened in his life. He hadn't even chosen for Tom to take him away from the Dursleys, but he was glad that he had. He found that Tom made good choices where Harry was concerned. 

"Why don't you choose for me?" Harry asked Tom. 

Tom chuckled at Harry's request and set down the core of his apple. Harry looked at him, a small frown appearing on his face. Why was Tom laughing? Harry had thought it would be a good idea for Tom to choose his clothes. It seemed Tom noticed Harry's reaction as he stopped laughing but the smile didn't leave fade away. 

"Harry, you need to choose yourself. I am very flattered, however, that you think me stylish enough to choose for you." Tom said to Harry.

"Well, I don't know." Harry said to Tom. 

It wasn't long before Tom was finished and Harry quickly gulped the last part of his so-called-smoothie before leaving the coffee shop. He wondered if the workers would notice that it was blood and not a smoothie anymore.The walk around was nice, the air was warm around them and the floor was dry. When Harry looked up he noticed the blue of the sky above him. 

They spent the morning shopping, Tom buying Harry three pairs of skinny jeans, two hoodies and a few tops, as well as underwear and socks. Harry was thankful that Tom had brought these things for him but couldn't help but feel like am burden. He had never had anybody buy him anything before. 

"Thank you." Harry said to Tom as they headed home. 

"You're welcome, Harry. It's my responsibility as your teacher." Tom said to him. 

"No, I'll repay you somehow." Harry said, but had no idea how.

He wished that he was more useful to Tom and could help him more. Here Tom was, doing everything for him and Harry could do nothing in return. Harry would think of something for Tom and try to figure something out.

* * *

It had been a while since Narcissa had started acting strangely. She kissed him differently, embraced him differently and spoke differently. It wasn't the same woman he knew but he had no idea why she was acting like this. He had thought about asking Severus or even Tom himself but was worried they would call him paranoid. 

She was still beautiful as ever, and she was even becoming comfortable with him again, but she acted differently to him. Enough was enough, he had to talk to Severus about this. Narcissa was talking with another death eater somewhere in the manor when Lucius approached Severus and pulled him aside. He was nervous to open up to him but knew that it had to be done.

"What is it, Lucius?" Severus asked.

"It's Narcissa. She is acting differently. I think something is wrong with her." Lucius said.

"Let me talk to her." Severus said, walking away from Lucius. 

Severus knew something Narcissa was sure to remember. When he found her, he greeted her warmly. She looked much the same all except her smile, which was much bigger than her usual courteous one.

"Ah, Narcissa. I was just remembering when we met that vampire, where was it?" Severus said.

"Oh, it was a while back I can't remember!" Tonks replied nervously. 

"Ah, well, I think there were ten of us, weren't there?" Severus lied. It had only been the two of them.

"Yes, about that many." Tonks lied. 

Severus smiled and walked back to Lucius. He was still stood where he had last seen Severus. 

"What do you think?" Lucius asked.

"It's not her." Severus told him. 

"Then where is she?" Lucius said, marching down the hall.

He saw Narcissa, or what he had believed was her, in the hall. He pulled his wand out and put it against her chin.

"Where is my wife?" Lucius asked her, his voice laden with rage.

"I- I am your wife!" Tonks cried out.

"No you are not! Tell me where she is!" Lucius yelled.

Tonks let her façade fall and revealed herself. Lucius' face fell. He was horrified at who he had spent the last week or so with. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. But now worry filled him. Was Narcissa safe? Where was she? Was she hurt, or even dead? Tears began to form as Severus came behind him. He had never seen Lucius act so strong before.

"I- I'm sorry, Lucius. I fell in love with you and couldn't let go!" Tonks said, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe it! You tell me where my wife is right now or I will torture you until you turn insane!" Lucius screamed.

"She is in Hogwarts, in the dungeons. I am sorry." Tonks said and in a flash she was on her feet and out the door.

* * *

It was damp and cold in the cell. She thought that Lucius might never rescue her now. Fear had consumed her and she couldn't help but find every moment more terrifying than the last. She didn't get food or water, they used a spell of some kind to keep her alive and in constant hunger, a kind of torture to punish her for her good deeds. All she had ever wanted was equality, and for it she was hurt.

It wasn't long before Narcissa heard footsteps. She couldn't help but feel frightened at the sound. It could be anyone. She heard the door open and then slam. It was Albus Dumbledore, the very man who had called for her here in the first place. Why had it taken him so long to come ad see her? She knew he would want information. She had to be strong and keep her mouth shut.

He smiled at her evilly and paced the room slowly. Narcissa kept her eyes on him, not wanting anything to happen to her if she looked away even for a split second. He seemed to think it was all some kind of game that he would always win, forever and ever and ever. She knew that the cause she sided with was the right one. They cared about everyone, not just themselves. Dumbledore stopped pacing and stared at her. Narcissa did not want to crack under his gaze.

"Well well, Narcissa. Still here, are we?" He said.

Narcissa said nothing, just glared at him. She may be scared but she had a reputation to uphold. Dumbledore let out a small laugh and took his wand out, twiddling it between his fingers. Narcissa tried not to show her fear to him. She had to be strong if she was to survive this, which her Slytherin self preservation was demanding she did.

What information would he want? Narcissa wished that she was with her husband, Lucius. She felt safe by his side. If he was here she knew he would get the out of here but alone there was no chance, not without her wand. Narcissa felt her heart racing in her chest. She was terrified of the man before her. He had killed many of her friends and ordered the death of many others. He was pure evil, hating based on things others could not control. 

"You are going to tell me Tom's plan, Malfoy." Dumbledore said, a grin on his face.

"I will never tell you." Narcissa spat at him.

"Oh, I think you will. Cruciatibus et igni." Dumbledore yelled, making the rooms burst into flames.

The flames were not just any flames, they were flames of torture. They didn't have to touch you to make you feel pain unknown. Narcissa began to sweat and cry out in pain, writhing in her chair as she tried her best to keep to her word.

"Tell me."

"Please, make it stop!" Narcissa begged. 

"Not until you tell me Tom's plan!" Dumbledore yelled through the flames.

"Okay okay, the plan is to make Harry see through the eyes of the dead so he can see what alive people are doing -"

"Liar!" Dumbledore yelled, commanding the flames to get hotter.

"I am not lying, I swear!" Narcissa lied.

"Wait here while I get your son! I think it's time you Malfoys got taught a lesson!" Dumbledore left the room, leaving Narcissa to cry all alone.

* * *

"What potion are we making today?" Harry asked in the potions lesson.

"The potion of desire." Tom said to Harry.

"When brewed correctly, the potion will reveal all desires you may have and you will not be able to ignore them. Say, if you desired a chocolate cake, you would have to get one. Now, you have fifty minutes. The recipe is on page one hundred and thirteen. Go!" Tom said before he sat down. 

Harry began working on his potion, mixing away, adding all the ingredients and before long he was done making the potion. Tom walked over and pulled out a vial, filling it up. He handed it to Harry who drank it before Tom could stop him. Upon doing so felt a surreal desire to give Tom a kiss. In fact, more than one kiss. Denying it wasn't an option and he walked over to Tom and grabbed his wrists.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Tom asked, flustered. 

"I want to kiss you!" Harry said.

"You weren't meant to drink the potion." Tom said.

Harry reached up on tiptoes and kissed Tom on the lips. Tom gasped and felt his face heat up. What was going on? Harry didn't stop until Tom pushed him away, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was unaccustomed to such feelings. Harry whined, wishing terribly for more. Tom bent down once he had collected himself and kissed Harry again, before leaving the room to think.

The spell would wear off soon.


	13. The immortal lady

Harry was overcome by embarrassment. How could he have let his guard down like that by drinking the potion? Even now, after the potion had worn off, Harry couldn't help but remember the feeling of Tom's lips on his own. It may not have been for long, but Harry had basked in the feeling. That didn't mean Harry was full of anxiety about the next time he saw Tom. _'He probably thinks I'm disgusting'_ , Harry thought as he walked into his room and perched on the edge of his bed. He wondered if Tom would come for him soon, perhaps kick him out of the manor for his behaviour. Harry couldn't help but realise, however, that Tom had kissed back. It began to rain outside and Harry couldn't help but rather it's chill than the worry he was facing.

His mind was spinning and Harry said enough was enough and stood up, walking over to his desk to do his homework. His transfigurations homework was hard to concentrate on with his mind clouded with worry. He didn't let that stop him and just kept on working. It had been almost forty minutes since the potion had worn off and he was worried that Tom might be angry with him. His nerves were made worse when Tom walked in. Tom's cheeks were red and like Harry, he looked embarrassed. Tom said nothing at first, just walked over to him and perched himself on the edge of Harry's desk. Harry wanted to apologize to Tom but his mouth was glued shut. 

"I want to kiss you again." Tom said finally. 

"What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

Why would Tom want t kiss him? He was just a scrawny boy with a thirst for blood. Harry was certain Tom could have his picking from the death eaters so why would he chose to kiss him? Or maybe Harry had heard him wrong. Maybe he said 'I want to kill you again' but that didn't make any sense. Harry would have asked, but his lips would not move to speak.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you kissing me back there made me realise why I have been turning Bellatrix down and realise she was right; I do like you, and according to the potion, you like me too." Tom said, seeming more confident now.

Tom was a confident young man. He knew what he wanted and he would strive to reach it. That's why he was so successful in gaining recruits and why he could fess up about his feelings towards Harry. 

"I- I don't understand." Harry said, finally being able to speak.

The only couple he had met other than his aunt and uncle was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, so he had no idea what people did together when they liked each other. Tom stood up and took Harry by the hands, pulling him and away from the desk and onto the bed. 

"What do you feel, here?" Tom asked, putting his hand on Harry's heart.

"Did you drink some of that potion?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. 

"No!" Tom said.

"Sir -"

"Okay, yes I did." Tom said before leaning over to Harry and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

Harry gasped. He couldn't help but love the feeling of Tom's lips on his own and soon melted into the kiss. It wasn't the potion that had made him feel this way but had helped him discover his desires. He was in love with Tom Riddle. Tom broke the kiss and laid down, pulling Harry close to him in a warm embrace. Harry did feel strange, however and couldn't help but believe this was all a trick. 

Never before had anyone showed him affection and now Tom supposedly loved him? Harry was worried that this was all a joke or a dream, a ploy invented for a cheap joke. But the more time he had spent with Tom, the more he got to know him. He had never tricked Harry before. 

"You don't love me." Harry said, looking away from Tom.

He knew tomorrow was going to be embarrassing when Tom realised how silly he'd been for drinking the potion when he didn't know what it would do to him. Harry was going to be embarrassed from all of this too. Why had they had to do this and potentially ruin everything? It was a dangerous game to play with love. 

"I do." Tom said to him, pulling Harry's face so that it was facing his own. 

Blue eyes met green and for a moment Harry forgot that the potion was making Tom act this way. When Tom leaned in, their lips meeting something changed however. Tom quickly pulled away, as if overtaken by sudden clarity. 

"I - Harry, I'm sorry." Tom said before he stood up off the bed and hurried out of the room.

Harry watched him leave with a pang in his heart. He laid on his side and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't know what was going to happen. Silently, Harry let himself cry.

* * *

> There was a moment when Tom woke up that he smiled. That was before he remembered the events of the night before. Guilt filled him as he stood up and got changed. He needed to go and see Harry and apologize to him. When Tom walked into the room, Harry was bent over a book, tears falling upon the pages he was reading. Harry looked up at Tom when he walked in, his eyes bright red. 
> 
> "What book are you reading?" Tom asked.
> 
> "The immortal flower." Harry said, whipping his eyes.
> 
> _Two thousand and nineteen years ago, a little girl was born. This little girl’s name was Lily. Her parents raised her lovingly, teaching her about every wonder of the world. The problem with these parents did not come on purpose, but it seemed that her parents couldn’t bare to let her grow up. When Lily turned ten, they cried, telling her that they didn’t want her to grow old.  
> _
> 
> _When Lily’s grandfather died Lily vowed that she wouldn’t shrivel with him. She wanted to find a way to beat death. So, on her nineteenth birthday she set out to find someone who would help her. She put on her best dress, letting her blonde locks fall messily past her shoulders. Her parents put up a fight as she left but she didn’t listen._
> 
> _Their cries would not stop her death but only make her grey with age, her youthful temptation diminishing with each grey hair. She needed to be timeless, nineteen at ninety, nineteen at ninety thousand._
> 
> _She strode through the forest by her house, the light dimming with the end of day. The sun kissed the sky one last time, the moon gracing the night-time gloom. There came a thick fog, casting its everlasting presents on the dreary night. A rustle came from the bushes, startling Lily. It was now way past midnight and she was growing tired. A man approached her, his brown hair neatly trimmed and kept. She looked at him, hoping that he might hold the answers._
> 
> _“Hello, sweetheart. Lily, is that right? What brings you here in the dreary of the night?” Said he, his grey eyes gleaming brighter than the stars._
> 
> _She sat on the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest. She didn’t want to die. Her eyes teared up, all of her feelings spilling out. How could she wither like her grandfather? Her life just flutter away like a bird in the gleaming sun._
> 
> _"What troubles you, my feather? I can make it all go away.” He said.ew34_
> 
> _“I just – I just want to live forever. Death seems like such a waste. Each touch lessening with wrinkles, even less with death. All I want is to stay a flower in age, and in age not to age.” She said, resting her hands in her lap._
> 
> _He looked at her, and if she had looked back she might have noticed the evil glare in his eye. He looked hungry for something but she was non the wiser._
> 
> _"You have such a talent? Such a power? If so, with your gift, please let me live.” She said, standing up on his command._
> 
> _He was so handsome and she felt as if forever was such a gift that he must have himself and wondered how old he was. Not that it mattered, her age would too be unknown if this gift was real._
> 
> _“Seal it with a kiss.” He said, closing his eyes and leaning in. She lent forward, her eyes fluttering closed. With the touch of his lips she fell and he picked her up bridle style, pulling her close to his chest and walking away into the thick fog. “And you are the price.”_
> 
> _Lily awoke and her eyes opened. The stone walls around her were bare and the floor was cold and hard. Her dress had been ripped to be shorter, just barely covering her up. She was horrified and tried to get up but tripped. Her legs were bound by a chain attached to the wall. She screamed; her soul put into each ounce of it. She didn’t even know if the promise was real. Ninety years was bad enough, but eternity? That she wanted to save for something more than imprisonment._
> 
> _“I’m as much trapped in this curse as you.” Came the mans voice._
> 
> _He walked towards her, his youth still evident. Lily backed away, terrified of the man who stood before her. He got down to her height and slapped her hard on the mouth. Lily let out a whimper, her eyes tearing as it did before. “_
> 
> _I promise forever, but you are my price.”_
> 
> _A tear rolled down her face. He took his knife and stabbed her in the stomach, the blood flowing from her stomach to the floor. The blood stained her skin matching her dress. She screamed so loud that her ears rang._
> 
> _She got older, one hundred and nineteen. She was in the same position, her only movement closely monitored by the one who had cursed her. Every time she saw him he became more violent. She was at the top of a tower in the same woods she had lived in for one hundred years._
> 
> _“Hello, Lily.” He said, toying with a knife in his hand._
> 
> _She was dressed in the same dress she always wore, the same ones her mother had sewn for her years prior. She had stopped screaming now, but a tear fell from her eyes. Why couldn’t she have just let herself die? The pain mixed with endless fear was something that she just couldn’t stop. It was horrible._
> 
> _It had been two thousand years since she had been imprisoned. One day after her master had tortured her, he accidently left his knife on the floor. When the lock of the tower door had been locked, she picked up the knife and with a new found confidence she pushed it straight into her chest, carving out her flesh and knocking on bone. She whimpered in pain before reaching her hand straight into her body and grabbing a hold of her heart and ripping it out with the force of a beast. She stood tall, her own heart in her pale hands._
> 
> _Her eyes went grey as blood toppled out of her chest. She stood, her strength heightened. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her heart still in her hand. Two thousand years she had been in nothing but pain and fear, but now she didn’t feel anything but rage. She ripped the chain from the wall, clutching at the knife._
> 
> _The door unlocked and her abuser entered. When he saw her, he froze. In two thousand years she had never acted like this. She dropped her heart onto the floor and walked over to him, pushing him to the ground. She pulled up his shirt, Stabbing him over and over and over again. He screamed but like her he did not die. She took is wrist and put it into a different chain that the tower had and locked him up. She left, locking the door behind her. She had no intention of seeing him again._
> 
> _When she left, she walked down the forest and saw a group of knights who had set up camp from the kingdom of Mercia. They were all asleep accept one who was keeping guard. He was putting more sticks into the fire when he heard a twig snap. He drew his sword and stood up, no longer worried by the sticks,_
> 
> _"Declare yourself!" The knight ordered._
> 
> _Lily walked over and the man saw her, blood covering her and a gapping hole in her chest. Her heart was in her hand and so was the knife. The Knight's eyes widened in shock at the sight. He had expected a Bandit or maybe a Saxon, not a girl who's heart had been ripped out of her chest but was still walking._
> 
> _"Wake up!" The knight shouted._
> 
> _The other knights shot up and armed themselves in a flash. They watched as Lily got closer to them, the knife in her hand. The knight who had been doing knight watch charged at Lily and ran her through with his blade. However, she was not fazed and continued to walk towards him, stabbing him quickly in the neck._
> 
> _T_ _he other knights charged towards her, but death was the only thing they achieved. One knight was smarted than the rest however and with his sword knocked her head clean off her shoulders and chucked her head in the flames._
> 
> _The flames whispered 'thank you' to the knight as she finally met what she no longer feared; death._

Tom couldn't tell if it was the story or what had happed the day before that had made Harry cry, but all he knew for certain was that Voldemort had obsessed over this story but Tom hadn't seen the need to find himself worked up over such a tragic tale. However Tom had more pressing matters.

"Harry, I'm sorry for leaving like that yesterday," Tom said to Harry. 

"It's alright." Harry said, not looking up at Tom.

It would not be fair to be upset with Tom, Harry thought. Tom had clothed him, fed him and been a friend to him. Harry would have to ignore his feelings and act as though nothing was wrong between them and supress all feelings he had for Tom and just act like they had before. Tom was Harry's teacher, Harry would do whatever Tom told him to do and he wouldn't go snooping around.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry too. I'm going for a shower." Harry said before standing up. 

He walked into the bathroom and couldn't contain his emotions when he was alone. He sniffled and began to quietly sob. Little did he know that Tom could hear him from the other side of the door. Tom frowned but knew for the good of the cause he couldn't get tied into any kind of love interest. Yet, he found himself miserable at the thought of not being able to have Harry. He listened to Harry crying for a short while for a few moments before he walked away, leaving Harry in peace.


	14. The dead pixie

It had been over a week since the potion incident and Harry and Tom acted like nothing had even happened between them. However, Harry and Tom both didn't feel fine. Harry was overcome by embarrassment and often thought about how he had acted around Tom. The fact Tom never brought it up again made it even worse as he knew Tom most likely didn't like him and it had been the potion speaking. 

Tom had different emotions about the entire ordeal, and instead of embarrassment like Harry felt he felt a sense of duty to ignore his feelings. He didn't have time for a break, much less time for a love. His heart would skip when he saw Harry but he would tell it to stop being so stupid and realise he was far to busy for a meaningful relationship. 

In reality all Tom wanted to do was tell Harry that he wanted to be with him but Tom knew it was for the best. All Tom had originally wanted Harry for was to be a weapon at his disposal, but now that Harry was here he could see so much more in Harry, far more than just a weapon or toy. He had a bright head on his shoulders and a lot to say. When Harry grew stronger, Tom knew that he would be a force to be reckoned with and would have magic to rival his own.

Sixteen was just young enough for Harry not to be doomed to the life of an obscurus. Tom wished he had saved Harry from his god forsaken family sooner than that, perhaps as a child and he could have protected him from the suffering he was enduring at their hand. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened and now Harry and Tom both had to hide their feelings from each other. 

* * *

_"Hello Harry." Came a mans voice._

_Harry turned around to see his uncle storming towards him. Harry jumped back, but quickly came to a wall. He was trapped. His uncle walked towards him, a huge, evil grin on his face as he began cackling with laughter. The walls began to change around him, until he was encased in a box with no escape from his uncle._

_"I have a little gift for you, Harry," his uncle said and something fell from the sky and landed with a splat._

_Harry looked down and saw it, a human heart. The laughing began again and Vernon took off his belt, smacking it onto him. Harry screamed as loudly as he could as the belt hit him._

_"Tom! TOM!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"He's not here to help you. My son is dead, and soon you will be too, Harry, Harry -"_

_" - Harry!" Tom said, shaking Harry to try and wake him._

Tom looked worried. Harry sat up and looked at him. He had been so scared that he couldn't help but pull Tom into a warm hug. Tom didn't seem to mind. He just tried to comfort him. Harry had called out his name in his sleep, screamed it at the top of his lungs. Tom was worried for Harry, more worried than he had ever been for anyone. 

He was going to keep him safe. 

* * *

Tom was in the dinning room, thinking over the dream Harry had had. It was not good that he was still dreaming of his family yet it was to be expected. Time heals all ails, so he knew it was just a waiting game and Tom would give him all he had missed out on. It was not long before he was pulled out of his thoughts by a disgruntled looking Lucius. Lucius seemed more destressed than ever before. 

His eyes were red and puffy and he seemed to have been crying. Tom knew Lucius, he had a reputation to uphold and walking around with tears in his eyes was most unlike him. Tom used wandless magic to pull up two chairs. Lucius sat down on one, clearly exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. Bags sat under his eyes, pulling his eyes into a droop with their weight. His skin was as white as the moon, his lips quivered supressing the sobs that were desperate to escape. He had to be strong to save his beloved Narcissa. 

"My lord, Narcissa has been taken by the Order. The Narcissa we have seen for the last few weeks was not Narcissa, it was Nymphadora Tonks." Lucius said, exasperated. 

"How can you be sure?" Tom asked.

"Me and Severus both noticed and she confessed but fled." Lucius said.

"Stinky! Fetch me Severus!" Tom said. 

He needed to get to the bottom of this. Narcissa was a trusted death eater and needed to be rescued immediately. Who knows what they were doing to her and putting her through. It wasn't long before Severus marched into the room and approached the pair. It hit Tom then that Severus should have known since he was a spy pretending to be a member of the order. Before he could ask, however, Severus had already thought the same. 

"They do not trust me, my lord." Severus stated.

"They have no reason to suspect." Tom said offhandedly. 

"They do, my lord. Tonks has seen me here, has she not?" Severus said.

"But they think you are a spy." Tom said.

"There is plenty of information I have not told them." Severus said.

"We must reinstate trust in you, Severus." Tom decided.

"How?" Severus asked.

"Where is the master of the dead?" Tom asked.

"Why do you ask for such a man?" Asked Severus.

"I have a task for him. Tell Harry to get ready, the four of us shall travel at dusk." Tom instructed.

"But, my lord - what about Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"Do not worry, Lucius. The master of the dead is apart of the plan to rescue her." Tom said before leaving the room.

Tom needed to make sure that Severus was trusted by the order so that he was credible and reliable in his ability to protect Harry as well as the death eaters and himself. It would be unfortunate if something was done to ruin Severus' image. But the way he saw it, there was no threat when he had this kind of plan to rekindle trust in him. 

His head was starting to ache dully, somewhat tormented by the events of the last few weeks, from Harry's potion induced confession to his own, and his worry over Harry becoming a vampire, Tom hadn't had a break during these times. Now that he mentioned it, Tom couldn't remember the last time he had a good, proper break. The thing he could see as being close to a break was when he took Harry out shopping.

It wasn't long before Tom was in his quarters. He pulled out an emerald green hooded cloak and slung it over his shoulders, using a silver broach to keep it on. He was nervous to meet the master of the dead, not that he'd ever admit it. 

* * *

"Harry, the dark lord wants you to get ready. Put on your warmest clothes." Severus said through the door.

"Where are we going? Why does Tom want me?" Harry asked, opening the door. 

"I think that the dark lord would rather he tell you. He expects you to be ready by dusk." Severus said. 

Harry said nothing else. He sprung up and put on a thick jumper over his clothes, one of the jumpers he had gotten on their trip together. Harry sighed a little at the thought. He really wanted to get on with Tom more and not for them to be so torn. But it was fruitless, so he knew he should give up in return for there to be any kind of relationship between them.

He toed on his shoes before sitting patiently on his bed for somebody to come get him, or for him to see that it's dark and go and find Tom. It was only twenty or so minutes before Tom came into the room, wearing a cloak and holding his wand in his hand. He looked serious up until he looked at Harry. Tom shot Harry a weak smile. He seemed worried for some reason. Harry didn't ask any questions and instead he hurried over to Tom, making sure Tom knew he was ready.

"You need to be prepared, Harry. I'm not sure what you'll see." Tom told him. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his mouth feeling oddly dry all of a sudden. 

"We are going to meet a man; no, not a man. Not really. The master of death." Tom told Harry coolly.

"Is he dangerous?" Harry asked Tom.

"If I had any suspicions, I would not let you come," Tom said.

Harry smiled a little, heat climbing up his cheeks. He followed Tom without saying word. He was a little nervous as Lucius and Severus joined him; Lucius looked like death himself, his skin was a pale grey and his hair looked even paler than usual. Harry decided not to think about it too much and instead decided to focus on the sound of his footsteps. One, two, three, four. Each step made him grow even more confused as it was confused with the found of three other pares of feet. 

"My lord, what is the plan?" Lucius finally asked.

"The master of death will give me something, something Severus will give to Dumbledore and when they are busy, we strike." Tom told him.

Nobody said anything after that. they walked down the Moor. The moon was rising and Harry watched it as he walked, not wanting to think too much about what the heck was happening. He was here, worried about what this master of death guy was going to be like. Would he make Harry see death or worse? Harry didn't want to worry, and the moon helped him focus on something else. 

Without saying anything, Tom took Harry's arm and they disappeared with the sun.

* * *

Draco was dragged into the room, his lips pressed into a faint, white line. Narcissa felt her eyes tear up as Draco was tied to a chair they put next to hers. Draco was clearly terrified. Draco was like his father; he was terrible at hiding his fear and that would make it worse. It seemed Draco knew why he was there without needing to be told. Narcissa felt a pang of guilt as her son began shaking with fear.

She didn't know if she'd be able to honour her trust. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep the secret she had sworn to keep. But by God if she got out of here alive and they hurt her son, she would kill them. But for now she had to be most careful to protect Draco. 

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." Narcissa said to Dumbledore who only smiled. 

"No, I don't think I will." Dumbledore said darkly.

Narcissa hadn't felt this determined in her life. She had to protect her son and if that man laid a finger on him he'd have her raff. But she didn't have her wand. She was worthless without it as she couldn't perform any wandless magic. Narcissa felt the tears fall from her eyes. 

"My my, Narcissa, are you crying?" Dumbledore said with a smirk.

"Please, please, please," Draco said, struggling against the rope.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Dumbledore said, flicking his wand at him. 

Draco let out a whimper as his skin split open across his cheek and Narcissa tried desperately to escape. But she couldn't. She was useless as she sat there, unable to help her son. She was already weak from being here for a while now, but her son being here was the worst thing that could have happened. Dumbledore was going to pay for this. 

"You can stop it as well, Narcissa!" Dumbledore said before pain shot through Narcissa. 

She was too focused to care though, her worry for Draco was immense and she knew that he needed to be protected. Anything could make it worse. Anything she said could make him angry enough to hurt him again. Narcissa stilled, lolling her head so her chin rested on her chest.

Her brain was working hard to solve it, a way for Draco to be safe. She had to have faith in her husband. He was going to come rescue them eventually, right? When the letters from Draco stopped she was sure Lucius would worry. Her head landed on a lie with some actual believability, something she hopped that Dumbledore would believe. But if she lied and Dumbledore found out he would kill her and Draco both. It was a risk she needed to take. It was their only chance of surviving this mess. 

"Okay okay, I'll tell you the truth," said Narcissa, her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, lowering his wand.

"The dark lord wants to use Harry's power so that he may retrieve the deathly hallows. With them, he will become so strong he will be able to defeat you," lied Narcissa.

Dumbledore seemed to believe her, his eyes twinkling. 

"Has he found any yet?" Dumbledore pressed on.

"No, not since I last saw him." Narcissa replied.

Dumbledore left the room and hurried up the stairs. With a sigh of relief, Narcissa looked towards Draco who had looked like a wreck. For some reason, both Lucius and Draco didn't have an ounce of courage in their bodies and considering they were Slytherin Draco was completely lacking self preservation skills. Narcissa had a strong fight instinct whereas her husband and son had strong flight instincts. 

This time though, Narcissa really couldn't blame her son. It was terrifying to be locked in a room with your mother, worried about what was going to happen to them. Narcissa frowned. Draco was shivering as he looked at her, his grey eyes filled with terror. Narcissa looked away, feeling so guilty that her son had been dragged into such a mess.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sure your father will be here soon to rescue us," Narcissa said to him.

* * *

Tonks wasn't going back there. She had fallen in love with him and she had given him no reason to trust her in return. She was against everything he believed in; she was against death eaters, vampires and werewolves. But she had resonated with Lucius ever since she had been impersonating his wife, and she really had fallen in love with him.

The red forest was one that had been written about many times. Many had come here but not many had come out. As Tonks entered he forest, she felt a strong chill come over her and knew the dementors must have been close by. She tried not to feel scared. She had been through so much these last few weeks and had grown so attached to a man who hated her. He would be happy to see her dead, so she would give it to him.

The leaves crunched beneath her feet as the air breezed passed her. She looked up at the branches and let out a gasp. Men and women hung from the trees like decorations. Some of the corpses were skeletons, and some were mounds of rotten flesh that smelt like all that was wrong in the world.

Tonks had never dreamed to die in such a place, but she was going to. Why else would she enter the red forest, if not to die alone? But she was not alone. She had the cruel floating figures above her head, and the ones who had come here before her. All dead.

Floating above her, yet unseen, was the only other lifeform in the forest aside from the terrible dementors. She had small, fluttering wings and wore a dress weaved from dead leaves. Her hair was black and matted, unseen by a brush. A little pixie came down and gave an evil grin as she whizzed from left to right behind Tonks. She was going to foil the plans of peace in her, and make Tonks live an eternity of pain and torment for a pixie will never die. Why? The pixies had all been girls who had wanted to die, and on the brink of successes were torn from desire and made to live in eternal pain. Why would the pixie and not any other girl who had come here before? Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps just for fun. The pixie floated down and threw her pixie dust over Tonks. Under her spell, Tonks followed the pixie to the red river where she began to come to her own senses. Although pixie magic was strong, it was short lived.

The pixie transformed into a bigger size so that she was the same size as Tonks before grabbing Tonks by the back of the head and dunking her head into the waters to drown. Tonks kicked and screamed under the water, causing the water to get into her lungs. She became limp much to the pixies delight. The red water around her was more deadly than any other.

Once the pixie was sure she was dead, she pulled Tonks out and threw her to the ground and threw more pixie dust upon her before leaving her alone in the forest. Hours passed before Tonks finally awoke. She felt strange, light headed. When she regained her strength she walked over to the lake and looked at her reflection. What she saw caused more than just a gasp. It caused a blood curtailing scream to fill her lungs. Wings, pixie wings, grew out of her back. Now she belonged nowhere, not even to death. For she could never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
